Brotherhood
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Ryland Winters enjoyed his job as a field medic within the Garrison's 1st Division, but while attending the graduation ceremony for the 103rd Trainees Squad he makes a shocking discovery that his younger brother has made the decision to join the Survey Corps. With full intention of protecting his brother he must act fast before their next expedition if he intends on saving him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"Damn it, I can't find him with so many faces cluttered together," Ryland Winters muttered lowly, the twenty-two year old Garrison soldier desperately scanned the crowed of newly graduated trainees with his light brown eyes. Ryland bit his lip gently as he went through the crowed a third time, this time hoping he could spot the familiar face he so desperately wanted to see for the past three years. Ryland was average height and had the build of a runner, his hair was a dark chocolate brown bombed to the side neatly however still keeping a messy manner, he wore thin framed glasses along with a pair of field goggles hanging from his neck which he wore when on duty. His wore the standard uniform of a Garrison soldier, along with a white arm band with the red medical cross on it which represented himself as a field medic. A duty that not many trainees volunteered for as many medics fell prey to the Titans while they attempted to aid their wounded comrades.

"You still can't find him?" Ian Adler asked curiously, the black haired medic beside him squinting his eyes as he attempted to scope out a face he had never seen before. Ian was a fellow medic like Ryland himself, the two of them members of the same trainee squad back in the day they both failed to make the top ten ranked in their class and thus were left with two options; the Garrison or the Survey Corps. However, before they could even make their decision they were scouted out by the Garrison's medical recruiter who had taken an interest in their high scores within the field medical exam they had taken during their final months of training, "It would probably work better if I knew what he looked like."

Ryland sighed heavily, "Shouldn't be a problem. I'll just have to catch him when he heads over to the Garrison's ceremony."

"If he hasn't decided to join the Garrison I'm sure that Survey Corps Commander will scare him away with his usual morbid speech," Ian snickered lowly as ever since the two of them had joined the Garrison they had been sent to graduation ceremonies as officials to recruit new cadets into becoming field medics. They'd usually speak with all Garrison cadets, but in the end only a small handful actually made the step forward in becoming a field medic.

"Can't argue with that," Ryland admitted as he watched the commander of the Survey Corps take the stage. The Survey Corps always took the stage first due to the fact that every year they received the lowest number of members, with the top ten usually picking the Military Police and the remaining deciding on the Garrison. However, while Ryland had to admit that the commander was truthful in his speech, the Survey Corps probably could gain five or more cadets per year if he eased up on the ceremony speech a bit more.

"Hello 103rd Trainees Squad! I'm Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps," The blonde haired officer started off loudly as his booming voice echoed loudly throughout the courtyard. His tall and powerful stature as the leader of the Survey Corps caused several cadets to shift awkwardly in place as even Ryland had to admit he had a odd presence about him whenever he took stage. Erwin's eyes were sharp and deadly as they cut through the crowed like a predator looking for his next meal, "Today is the defining moment of your military careers and for many your lives! Today you will be picking what corps you desire to join and from there on you'll be working towards a brighter future for humanity! My job is to convince you who are brave enough to join the Survey Corps!"

"They say we're crazy for volunteering as field medics," Ian whispered in a hush voice, "I think the true crazies are the ones who join the Titan Fodder Corps."

"I will not lie to any of you! The Survey Corps has suffered casualties that range more than half of our numbers, the highest casualty rate out of all the military," Erwin began to explain, the faces of the cadets quickly becoming sicken as their eyes filling with fear at these words. Ryland watched from the side of the stage as several cadets who once stood with proud posture lean over in shame, the pride they once carried now crush by hearing the command of the Survey Corps himself admit to the high death rate of their corps. Erwin could see the looks of shock on the cadets faces, "The death rate for the newest cadets that decide to join our ranks is roughly twenty-five percent!"

"If he had any supporters before his speech then I'm sure they're gone now," Ryland sighed lowly, being a field medic one of his duties consisted of heading out into the field to intercept any soldiers from their expeditions that were wounded and able to make their way back towards the wall. While he had never gone farther than three miles into Titan territory he had to admit it was not a desirable feeling being out in the open like that. Along with all the wounded soldiers he had treated that carry Titan related injuries, the idea of going out there truly did make him shake in doubt that they would ever reclaim Wall Maria.

"I stand here asking for those of you brave enough to join us on our quest to take back our land! I ask of those who will give their lives for humanity to stay and stand proudly," Erwin explained as he cleared his throat lowly, "Those who plan on joining other corps may now head over to the designated areas for those ceremonies."

Ryland watched as a majority of the crowed flocked away like scared sheep that just spotted a wolf in the distance. Many of the cadets taking a right towards the Garrison's ceremonial stage, while a small number took the left towards the Military Police's ceremony. The crowed washed forward like a river, however like every raging river there were always those few boulders that would cause ripples and waves within the flow. Standing tall throughout the crowed were a small handful of cadets who had taken Erwin up on his offer on joining the Survey Corps, however like every graduation ceremony Ryland would catch several cadets stand in place for a few minutes before changing their minds the last second and racing off towards another corps.

Not all boulders could withstand the force of the raging waters that pushed against them.

"I guess we should scout out the list of cadets that the Captain gave us," Ian yawned loudly, casually waving a list of twenty cadets that had scored above average within the medical exam. Ian found recruiting duty boring as most cadets knew of the high casualty rate as a field medics and would ofte argue that if the wanted a job with such a high risk they would of just stayed at the Survey Corps ceremony. However, out of every group of twenty cadets there were usually three or five that would accept their offer and join their ranks.

"Yeah," Ryland chuckled softly, "I'm sure my brother will get stationed on a cannon emplacement any-" Ryland's heart nearly stopped as it felt as if someone had burst through his chest and ripped it right out. His eyes grew wide and his breath grew short, his legs having the feel of gelatin as they shook underneath his body weight. All sound around him became muffled as Ian's constant chatter no longer mattered and Erwin's final speech felt like miles away, the only thing he could hear was the sound of is heart beating and his teeth grinding together.

"Hey! Ryland we gotta head over to the Garrison ceremony before the others recruit our cadets," Ian complained annoyingly as he couldn't understand why Ryland would want to stay for the rest of Erwin's depressing speech about sacrifice and humanity. Making his way in front of Ryland the black haired medic annoyingly followed his gaze forward, his icy blue eyes squinting hard as they attempted to determine what Ryland was starring so passionately at. Adjusting his vision from the glow of the nearby torches he spotted the source of Ryland's ghostly appearance, a single cadet standing amongst the others within the Survey Corps ceremony. A young faced cadet who was a few inches shorter then Ryland, the cadet had black hair that was neatly kept, his eyes were a light brown, and oddly enough he had a similar bone structure as Ryland. With all physical aspects of the cadet being examined, Ian could obviously tell that it was Ryland's younger brother.

The kid who Ryland had been bragging about for the past three years, the one who he was so confident would be joining the Garrison so the could serve side-by-side.

Ethan Winters.

"That is all," Erwin finished up as he motioned towards his subordinates to take care of the rest as he exited the stage area.

A blonde haired soldier with a thin mustache stepped forward as he took several sniffs around him, "Let be one of the first besides the commander to intro-"

Ryland wasted no time as he rushed across the court yard, the blonde haired soldier slightly taken back by the appearance of a Garrison soldier. Ethan gritted his teeth upon spotting his older brother, his eyes throwing daggers at the fact that Ryland was interrupting their introduction briefing. Before Ethan could even say anything, or before any of the Survey Corps soldiers could stop him, Ryland grabbed hold of Ethan by the collar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryland cried out as his feeling of shock had been replaced by rage.

Ethan simply darted his eyes downwards so he could avoid eye contact, but Ryland roughly shook him like a rag doll forcing his younger sibling to look at him. Ethan muttered lowly under his breath, "Joining the Survey Corps."

"I can see that!" Ryland roared out, "My question is why?"

"Please can we all just calm down," A women with the Survey Corps called out as she was followed by three other men who obviously could tell the two were brothers.

"I promise dad that when you joined I'd keep an eye on you! We agreed that you'd join the Garrison so we could be together! How can I watch over you if you going over the damn wall with the Survey Corps?" Ryland shouted angrily as Ian rushed over and roughly pulled Ryland back, his tight grasp on Ethan's collar being loosened by the powerful tug of his friend. Ethan stumbled back as his eyes glared at Ryland, a mixture of anger and frustration tainting them.

Ethan took a few seconds before speaking up, "That was three years ago. I've been training and I've decided I wanna make a difference, now hide behind the wall you so proudly protect," Ethan stated loudly, doing his best to justify his reason to his older brother and veteran Garrison soldier. The two were at a standoff as Ian did his best to hold back Ryland and the other Survey Corps soldiers made sure the two didn't get into a fist fight.

"You can make a difference in the Garrison," Ryland explained his voice now calmer, "I you truly wanna go out in the field then I'll put a good word in for you and you can become a field medic like me. I'll even make sure you're placed in the same squad as me so I can watch-"

"Don't you see it! I'm a soldier now, I don't need my older brother constantly watching over me!" Ethan exploded loudly, his fist clenched and his throat dry as he threw his arms downwards. His eyes carried a fire of passion as he declared his independence from his brother's watchful eye, "I don't need you protecting me anymore! I will not hide behind the walls like a coward, I'm stronger and braver since you last saw me. I ranked number seven in my class, I'm twice the soldier you were back in your training days... I can do this."

The words cut deeply.

"If you're trying to prove that you don't need me babysitting you then mission accomplished. You scored number seven out of your whole class, I know your strong but you don't have to be reckless." Ryland explained, doing his best to convince his brother to come with him and head over towards the Garrison's ceremony before it ended.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps," Ethan hissed lowly, "I'm sorry."

"Fine," Ryland spat weakly as he could feel his legs become weak once again and his weak become crushed by the pain of his brother's decision.

"We're with the Special Operations Squad," The female soldier spoke up through the awkward silence of sibling rage, "We'll be personally training the new recruits for the next month so there's no fear of him being unprepared. Along with his skills as a top ten cadet and our training course I ensure you that he'll be ready."

"Lets go," Ryland whimpered lowly at Ian as he began to walk away, "Congrats on graduating."

Ethan glared at the ground painfully, he hadn't planned for his brother to be at the graduation and initially he was simply gonna inform him of his decision in a written letter. However, he was caught of guard by his sudden appearance and all the strong points he had been formulating the past three years were thrown out of the window. Instead, of coming off as a proud soldier he came off like a brat of a younger brother who had yet to grow up.

"You had some strong points and were passionate kid," A blonde haired soldier from the Special Operations Squad stated firmly with a hand on Etan's shoulder, "Your brother is just worried about you that's it. Gotta say you don't see much of that these days, most people are just in it for themselves."

"I'm sorry if he caused problems for the introduction briefing," Ethan apologized as he truly hated their first impression of him was a kid who needed his brother's protection.

"It's not a problem at all," A brown haired Special Operations soldier explained with a sly grin, "We can't argue with the guy. He's a field medic, he's the guy who patches us up and saves our asses when we head back to the wall."

"Plus, if it makes you feel better those two pissed their pants during their first exhibition," The blonde haired soldier snickered lowly as he pointed towards the female soldier and a rather arrogant looking soldier. The two of them sharing expressions of sock at the mention of the embarrassing story, while the other new recruits all joined in on the joke with laughter.

...

"I can't believe he would do this," Ryland growled angrily as he stormed back towards the Garrison's ceremony with Ian trailing a few steps behind him.

Ian gulped lowly, "I mean I heard the Special Operations Squad are some elite soldiers so at least they'll be mentoring him!"

"Ian don't sugar coat it," Ryland snapped, "We're the ones who meet the Survey Corps wounded when they reach the wall. You've seen their wounds and the looks on their faces, we both know very well what happens out there."

Ian glared down as the faces of the traumatized soldiers was forever imprinted in his head.

"You two." A voice called out, as the two spun around to see Erwin approaching them both. Ian quickly snapped to a crisp attention and Ryland weakly followed his lead, the two realizing he was probably furious with their little show they had just put on in front of his new recruits and their attempt at stealing one of them.

"Sir, allow me-" Ryland began to explain but was swiftly cut off.

"You're with the 1st Garrison Division, correct?" Erwin asked curiously with a slight tilt of the head.

"Uh... Yes, sir." Ryland answered as he was surprised tat Erwin wasn't chewing them out.

"I've been trying to get into contact with the head of the medical regiment there, but been far to busy to make a visit. I was curious if you could ask her if the higher ups have considered my request," Erwin explained casually as he was amused by the peak of interest by bother of the medics. Erwin smirked devilishly as he spoke up once again before they could ask anymore questions, "My request for an attachment detail of some field medics of course."

Ryland's heart sank.

He knew Erwin was a devious and well calculated leader, but he never would imagine he would bring up such a thing right after witnessing two brothers conflict like that. Ryland knew the Survey Corps had nearly no medical personnel and it was obvious that Erwin had noticed the argument that had just occurred, using it as fire in hopes it would fuel Ryland's decision to take him up on the offer and even convince his the medical leaders into accepting the request.

A backhanded and sneaky plan, but Ryland had to admit the offer was very tempting and he was nearly about to take it right there-and-then when Ian interrupted.

"We'll pass the message right away," Ian called out, "Now sir if you may excuse us we must preform our recruiting duty."

"Very well," Erwin simply stated as he began to walk away but not before his icy blue eyes glared into Ryland's soul. If Ryland took on the request he cold protect his brother and Erwin would get the field medics his corps so desperately needed. In a way it was win-win for everyone, but even then Ryland was unsure how Ethan would react to him doing so.

"Ryland you can't," Ian pleaded.

Ryland sighed lowly, "No worries. I haven't made my decision and still it's on the higher ups to make the call, they'll decide if we'll send an attachment and they'll handpick who we'll send."

Ian simply nodded weakly.

"Ethan doesn't know what it's like out there," Ryland whispered, "I just hope he doesn't regret it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"We're nearly there!" Ethan cried out loudly, as he swung through the tree tops freely his skill with his Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear (3DMG) becoming very obvious as he was able to skillfully maneuver between a collection of thick tree branches without touching a single branch. Trailing not far behind him were three others, all former cadets from the 103rd and newly recognized members of the Survey Corps. They all proudly now wore the symbol of the wings of freedom and sported the signature green field cloak. However, Ethan and the others knew very well that they had a far ways to go before they had officially earned the right to call themselves true members of the Survey Corps.

"It'll be a shame once we reach the checkpoint and you're not in first anymore!" A female soldier cried out, as she skillfully launched herself through a small gap in the trees and quickly followed up by hooking onto the next tree branch with her 3DMG. The girl along with Ethan was one of three cadets that had ranked top ten in their class and volunteered to join the Survey Corps. Ranking number nine in her class her skills landed within the ability to maneuver through nearly any type of terrain with the 3DMG as she demonstrated the skill perfectly in the final exams of their training by perfectly passing through a tight alleyway between two barracks. She had short choppy chestnut brown hair in a ponytail that had a reddish tint to it, fair skin with freckles, and a pair of full lisp that were almost always in a devilish grin.

Hanna Lager.

Ethan smirked at her usually overconfidence, "You may be more maneuverable, but I'm faster and more resourceful!"

"Only someone who wasn't resourceful would call himself resourceful," A third soldier chuckled softly, as the black haired boy appeared from Ethan's blind spot and used a nearby tree branch to swing himself high into the air where he hooked onto a lower branch to swing himself forward at an amazing speed. Unlike both Ethan and Hanna, he had not made the top ten in class mostly due to his relax nature and go with the flow type of personality. Most assumed at first it was because he had never seen a Titan before, but it became quickly apparent that he was stuck going down the stream of social norms by nature. His skills mostly fell within the category of being resourceful and knowing his facts. His jet black hair was neatly combed to the side, he wore a pair of thin framed glasses which were secured in the back by a strap when in the field, and his height was a few inches above Ethan's average height.

Lawrence Carter.

"One day I'm gonna smack that cocky smirk off your face," Hanna groaned lowly. Lawrence was constantly getting lost in his thoughts and while he didn't itend to do so, many thought at first he was simply being arrogant and ignoring others whenever he did get lost in his day dreams.

"I have no idea what you're speaking about," Lawrence called out, with a joyful laugh as he entered a flashy front flip and quickly flung himself forward with the help of his 3DMG.

Ethan sighed heavily, "For someone who is extremely laid back you really do come off as an arrogant fool."

"You shouldn't get distracted by these commoners when we're having a race, Winters!" A blonde haired soldier laughed loudly, as the soldier flew past the three with lightening quick speed and nearly sent Hanna and Lawrence crashing into each other. Ethan sighed heavily as he flashed the other two a smirk and unleashed a powerful stream of gas from is 3DMG which sent him flying forward, his eyes plastered upon the blonde haired soldier who had just flew past them. The soldier had short blonde hair that was short on the sides, his eyes were a playful emerald green, and his muscular build was perfect for a soldier; or as Ethan liked to say he should of became a field worker so he could pull carts all day with his fellow worker oxes. While not ranked within the top ten of his class, he was just as equally as skilled as Ethan and was only demoted from the top ten due to his aggressive habit of picking fights with others.

Oliver Ross.

"You shouldn't get into some many fights or else maybe you could of been in the top ten," Ethan called back, grinning as he hooked into two branches that towered above Oliver and using another powerful stream of gas he launched himself right over Oliver's head. Dropping before Oliver he quickly entered another swing and nearly caused the blonde haired soldier to spin out of control.

Oliver grinned widely as his competitive nature made him love these types of playful bickering, "I have no intentions of joining those stuck-up Military Police! You were the only one who really gave me the thrill of competition so wherever you go, I go!" While Ethan was only ranked number seven in their class, the others ahead of him were more skilled in specific fields while Ethan held a well graded level in every field making him the perfect candidate for Oliver's rival. Ethan may of not excelled at one specific field, but he was advanced in nearly all fields making him a well balanced and skillful soldier.

With one final stretch the four of them all launched forward, the burst of sun light hitting their faces as the escaped the thick forest behind them and landed safety on the open grassy field they had set up camp on. The group congratulated each other on another successful run through the course, Hanna bragging above her usual maneuver skills, Lawrence simply getting distracted by the warmth of the sun as it made it seem like he was ignoring Hanna, and the other two continued to bump heads about who finished first. Approaching, the group of newly appointed soldiers were two members of the Special Operations Squad, Petra Ral and Eld Jinn.

"You guys are getting the hang of this," Petra cheerfully welcomed the group with a warm smile.

"Don't get to conformable though," Eld interrupted as he was Levi's second-in-command of the squad and in charge of their training, "It's easily to excel when maneuvering through terrain you've run through several times already. The real test is successfully maneuvering through unknown territory, using both skill and quick calls."

"Why don't we run through the more advance course then?" Ethan asked curiously as he truly desired to properly hone his skills so he wouldn't become a burden for the veteran soldiers in the future.

"We've ran this course for a whole week," Oliver pleaded as he stepped forward, "I know we're ready for the more advanced course."

"I would allow you all as a squad to move forward," Eld explained, "However it seems you're one member short."

Emerging from the treeline was one last soldier, a young blonde haired girl who was just barely able to make the landing as she gasped for air loudly obviously exhausted from trying to keep up with the rest of her squad. The girl was far from the skill level of her fellow squad members, her talents lying within her studies and not out in the field. With such high test scores and advanced knowledge of all topics they had covered in training, the instructors had allowed her below average field skills be overlooked and she was allowed to graduate. However, most people saw her as a burden out in the field and were shocked with her decision to join the Survey Corps. Her long blonde hair was done up, her baby blue eyes darted around the area nervously as she realized she was late, and her cheeks carried a rosy red color.

Sarah Jensen.

"Of course," Hana groaned lowly, she was on good terms with Sarah but in many ways she acted as her babysitter constantly taking care of the absent minded girl and standing up for her.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah gasped loudly in a panicked manner, "I was trying to keep up but it's just more difficult to hook onto branches at the speed you all were going at." Petra sighed heavily as she acknowledged the fact that Sarah had desirable skills for a strategic officer, but couldn't help but feel like her lack of ability out in the field made her an undesirable squad member.

"You will run this course until all squad members finish together at a timely fashion," Eld ordered sternly, as he new Levi wouldn't approve of him allowing a half-assed squad to move forward onto the advanced course.

Oliver groaned lowly in frustration something that caught Eld's attention, "You have a problem soldier?" Petra once again sighed loudly as she knew this squad was a bit rough, with their mixed personalities.

"I just don't get why we all should suffer because of just one squad member," Oliver growled, as he truly hated not being able to move forward in their training.

Eld was about to speak when Petra silenced him and stepped forward allowing her motherly personality to take over, "Over the wall there's no _me_ there's only _us._ If you wanna survive out there you have to start acting as a team, you're only as strong as your weakest member. You all may be pointing fingers at Sarah right now, but in reality you all have something you must work on if you wanna survive out there."

"All of us?" Ethan repeated curiously.

...

"Oliver you are far to cocky and overconfident," Eld began the rant as they had gathered the five soldiers around the picnic table they used for breaks during the training. Oliver was taken back by Eld's words as he never felt like he was cocky, he simply say it as him being competitive. "You treat each course run as a game and if you don't break that habit you'll become the first to die out there."

Oliver nodded weakly as he glared down at his feet, a sense of guilt and shame overcoming him.

"Hanna you are far too desperate to prove yourself to others," Petra began as she made eye contact with the younger girl who was shocked to hear her call her out on such a thing. Hanna couldn't deny that back in training she had pushed herself way past her limits in order to gain praise and find her spot within the top ten, only so she could be noticed by the others. "If you keep pushing yourself simply for praise and recognition, you'll not only put yourself a risk but the squad."

"Lawrence you are not only full of yourself, but look down on others!" Eld called out the black haired soldier who had been caught gazing off in the distance as he watched two birds make a nest in a nearby tree, "We've already got one arrogant soldier in the Special Operations Squad we don't need another in the Corps!"

Lawrence was snapped out of his dream like state and turned his attention towards Eld, giving the veteran soldier a confused tilt of the head.

"Maybe it's not that you're cocky, but you're far too laid back?" Petra questioned the soldier curiously.

Lawrence quickly looked around to make sure the two were talking about him, still unsure of who the comment was directed towards he shot them both a playful smile and an awkward wave.

"Regardless of your odd personality," Eld cleared his throat loudly, "You're unfocused out in the field as you tend to ignore your squad due to your absent mindedness. In the end, an unfocused soldier is a dead one."

"Sarah you go without saying," Petra called out, "You're studies are so excuse for a lack of ability out in the field. If you don't start catching up with the other you will become a burden which may cost others their lives." Sarah looked down self consciously as she knew her poor skills were the main reason why the squad was being held back. Hanna gently patted her on the leg and flashed the girl a smile, regardless of Sarah being a burden to them Hanna refused to give up on her.

Lastly, all eyes fell upon Ethan who had been awaiting for his death by criticism.

"Ethan you are far too eager to move forward," Eld explained a bit more calmly, "You keep looking forward that you forget to look at what's going on at the moment. You desire to advanced farther into your training that you don't realize that you're leaving others behind and guess what you won't survive out there without the help of others."

"You may not like this," Petra stepped in, "But your brother was right. You don't know what it's like out there and if you're gonna survive you must stop thinking about what you can do in the future and start thinking about what you can do right now. Start by working as a squad and finishing off your first task, before moving on forward towards the next one."

Ethan's fist became tight as he hated the fact that his brother was still right, even when he wasn't around. The reality was that he got so caught up with finishing the course at a new record time that he hadn't even thought about looking around to make sure Sarah was with them and that everyone was falling within their formation.

"You're all dismissed for the day," Eld instructed them, "Think about what we said."

* * *

The barracks were silent as most soldiers were fast asleep, in the western hall where most of the newly appointed soldiers from the 103rd were assigned too many were still awake discussing new tactics for the upcoming course run. In the far corner of the western dinning hall was Ethan and his squad all huddled around a candle all their minds wrapped tightly around what was said about them.

"They were just saying those things, because they didn't wanna point fingers at Sarah." Oliver said harshly, as he had been extremely worked up about Eld's comment of him being over confident and cocky.

Hanna roughly slapped his arm, "It's not her fault."

"Continue playing mother and you'll get dragged down by her also," Oliver snarled annoyingly as he folded his arms and glared down at the floor.

Sarah weakly tugged on Hanna's sleeve, "He's right I'll only drag you down."

"Sarah don't let a big lug like him put you down," Lawrence stated with an oddly happy smile on his face as he chuckled softly.

Oliver stretched over the table and grabbed Lawrence by the collar roughly, "What did you say you four-eyed day dreamer?"

"Oh gosh," Lawrence gasped, "Oliver my apologizes I didn't realize you were still here."

"You just called me a big lug," Oliver gritted his teeth as released Lawrence, "I can't tell if you're looking down on me right now or if you really didn't notice I was still here."

The table grew silent as the realization that everything that Petra and Eld had said about them was true. Not only were their differences effecting them out on the course, but it was now effecting the relationship they all had together. Ethan ran his hands through his hair as he released a loud stressful sigh, the realization that they may not ever work as a squad started hitting him. At the end of the day if they couldn't work together on simple details like communicating, then their chances of survival over the wall was pretty much nonexistent. They were no longer cadets, they were soldiers and they had to start acting like ones.

"We still got time until the next course run," Ethan stated coldly.

"Do you think we can do it this time?" Hanna questioned him curiously.

Ethan looked up to find all eyes locked upon him as if they were all waiting for his response, "I know we can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"It seems there are some that wish to see failure in the results for this upcoming expedition," Erwin explained coldly, as blue eyes never left the collection of paperwork he had scattered across his desk. His finger tapped gently against the hard oak wood surface as his eyes scanned throughout the words that littered the paperwork carefully. Standing before him in a casual stance against the wall was Levi, the young Survey Corps captain and leader of the Special Operations Squad, he glared at the window behind Erwin's desk with boredom slowly setting in as he examined the collection of dust on the window sill.

Levi silently slapped his lips together, "Aren't there always."

"Hmmm, indeed there are," Erwin commented, "We'll be pushing deeper into Wall Maria on this one."

"Is that why you've requested for an attachment of field medics?" Levi questioned him, the young captain eyeballing Erwin's smug grin on his face as the commander shuffled his paperwork aside.

"I have high hopes that the field medics will suppress the casualty list we'll accumulate during this expedition," Erwin explained with a low hum, his chin gently resting on his clasped hands as his mind traveled back towards the request he had made at the two Garrison medics from the graduation ceremony. Erwin nodded at the thought, "I've been asking for this attachment for three months now and the Garrison has been pushing my request aside."

Levi snorted lowly, "The Garrison claims they've been busy with the recent short ranged supply runs they've been making into Wall Maria. They usually go about three miles deep, throw a few bags of supply into their carts, and come running back."

"Indeed the Garrison has truly reformed themselves since their earlier days," Erwin remarked with a smile, "Those supply runs will dwindle in numbers if we begin to bring back more results from our expeditions. However, we need more manpower for success and the first step to maintaining a steady number of troops is not loosing so many in the first place."

Levi simply nodded as he had been witness to the deaths of countless good soldiers. Erwin took note of the look and spoke up once again, "One of the new cadets has a brother in the Garrison's medical regiment. I asked him to pass on my request for the attachment, I'm sure having a family member within our ranks will help him present our request in a strong fashion."

Levi sighed heavily in response, "Using others to gain a stronger fighting force will only come back and burn you one day."

Erwin titled his head slightly in amusement, "It worked on you didn't it?"

"True," Levi smirked in amusement, "I also was attempting to kill you though."

Erwin nodded with a smug smile as he sat back in his seat and allowed the sun rays from the window behind him to warm his head, "You aren't the first and I'm sure you won't be the last."

* * *

"How are we suppose to strengthen our teamwork if they have us running errands," Hanna whined loudly as she annoyingly kicked his feet in the air from the back of the cart. Riding in the front of the cart was Ethan and Oliver, while Lawrence and Sarah sat in the back with Hanna. Upon waking up the small squad were prepared for another attempt at the training course, but were instead presented with the task of collecting some needed supplies from town. While they complained that they were missing out on an opportunity to advance their teamwork, Petra had informed them that this could be a hidden chance to work on each other.

Lawrence yawned lowly, "Just see this as a chance to relax. We haven't had a day to sit back and watch the clouds in forever."

"Speak for yourself," Oliver spat out, "Not all of us can lay around all day watching grass grow."

"Not all of us can be so simpleminded also," Ethan called out taking a shot at Oliver who roughly pushed him.

"What's the first thing on the list?" Hanna asked Sarah curiously as she was the one keep tracking of the errands.

"Wool blankets," Sarah listed off lowly, "Followed by brooms?"

"Brooms?" Oliver repeated, "Are we gonna kill Titans and then clean their houses for them?

"I heard Captain Levi was a clean freak," Ethan called out, "He must of added that on there."

"I guess we better get it regardless," Hanna sighed, "No reason to have the higher ups get mad about us skipping out on duties."

...

The hours passed as the group neared their final stop, a small merchant town not far from the walls of the Ehrmich District. The cart was silent as the group became tired from the constant running around throughout the merchant towns of Wall Rosa. Their cart now packed with several crates and bags of supplies, the sun slowly setting behind the towering walls as the day was slowly coming to an end. Ethan glared off in the distance as standing near a creak was a small abounded village, the houses resembling weakly put together shacks and dropped belongings scattered the area.

"A refugee camp," Hanna remarked lowly as many of the residents of Wall Maria knew them far to well when they had to retreat from their homes.

"You're from Wall Maria," Sarah chirped out weakly, "Right?"

Hanna nodded as she was lucky enough to be from a small town relatively close to the gate of the, Trost District. Hanna and the others had been in training when Wall Maria was breached, many of the cadets who had family within that territory were guilt ridden as they feared their families had perished while they were far away from the danger, "I'm just glad my family was able to evacuate safely. I remember crying like a baby when our instructor passed on the message about the accounted family members."

"I know the feeling," Ethan added on as he exhaled loudly, "While my brother was with the Garrison at the time my father and younger sister had been at our farm not far from where the Titans breached through."

"Oh you got a sister Winters," Oliver smirked jokingly.

"She's only six you pig," Ethan laughed as the two shared a playfully shoulder bump, "My brother was stationed not far from them and luckily he was able to make sure they both got out fine."

Sarah smiled happily, "Your brother really cares."

"Can't deny that," Hanna giggled softly, "I've never heard of anyone interrupting a military ceremony to give his younger brother hell."

Ethan smiled weakly as his grasp upon the reins tightened, "He really does care. Ever since my mom died back when we were kids he always cared too much, would always take over my side of the chores on the farm so I could play with the other kids. Took care of my younger sister while my dad was out working, never let me go to bed without a smile on my face."

Oliver nodded, "Sounds like a good guy."

"He is," Ethan muttered under his breath, "That's why I can no longer be a burden on him."

"I guess Sarah and I got lucky then," Oliver commented loudly, "Our families are from the Wall Rosa territory and pretty close neighboring towns if I'm correct. So we didn't have to worry ourselves during training with the fear of bad news."

Sarah nodded as she was simply happy that Oliver remembered that the two of them were from relatively close towns, "I was still pretty sick to my stomach though seeing all our friends so scared during those earlier days. I felt so useless because I couldn't understand what they all were going through."

Hanna happily threw her arms around Sarah, "However that's how we met. It was you who attempted to make me feel better."

"It was also you who yelled at me for accusing you of being sad," Sarah giggled softly as Hanna blushed in embarrassment.

"Lawrence you with us?" Ethan called back as his words snapped the day dreamer out of his trance.

"With who?" He yawned loudly.

"We're just talking about back home," Sarah chirped happily as she truly enjoyed when they were getting along and not fighting over about the training course.

"Talking about back home," Lawrence repeated, "A soldier's favorite pass time."

"How about you stop trailing off in your thoughts and tell us where you're from," Oliver called back as he was easily annoyed by Lawrence's habit of getting lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah!" Sara chirped out excitedly.

"In the three years of training I don't think we ever asked you about where you're from," Ethan admitted as the dark haired soldier was always getting lost in his thoughts during training that no one really bothered him about personal questions due to his habit of not answering them.

Lawrence leaned back, "I'm from the Shiganshina District."

The cart became silent.

"I'm s-sorry," Hanna stumbled with her words, "We have no idea. You just didn't seem fazed at all when the word about the breach came through or all those days of waiting for the condition report of our families."

Sarah weakly looked down at her feet as she had been the one to push the question on everyone, tears slowly beginning to form in her eyes. As she could feel the warmth of a single tear roll down her cheek she felt another warm sensation on her leg. Looking up she made eye contact with a rather cheerful Lawrence who smiled widely at her as he had placed his hand on her leg, "No reason to cry Sarah. I was an orphan anyways."

"An o-orphan," Sarah sobbed.

"I was only one years old when my father was killed by some loan sharks due to a gambling problem and my mother in an attempt to pay them back started to work at a brothel. However, with such close customer service that job has she quickly became ill and passed away when I was three years old, "Lawrence admitted as Ethan cringed at the dark family history he had and the fact he could say such things without shedding a tear. Lawrence calmly pulled his hand away from Sarah's leg, "By the age of sixteen if you had yet to be adopted you had two choices, be thrown into the streets or join the military."

"That's rough man," Oliver admitted, "Sorry."

Lawrence shrugged, "Reality isn't a happy lullaby. It's a dark and rough river that not many can reach the surface before gasping for their last breath."

"Is that why you get so lost in your thoughts?" Hanna asked as she knew it wasn't a proper question to ask but she felt like after knowing Lawrence for three years she should at least know more about him.

Lawrence exhaled with a smile, "It's just who I am."

Sarah weakly sat back, "You're all so strong."

Everyone looked over at her as they were surprised by her sudden comment.

"I know many were surprised that I was able to graduate from the 103rd," Sarah admitted as even she was surprised she made it through the three years of endless training, "I'm sure even more were surprised when I joined the Survey Corps."

"Surprised is putting it lightly," Oliver chuckled as he was quickly punched in the arm by Ethan.

Sarah smiled weakly as she giggled, "I'm just tired of being a burden. I want to get stronger and help everyone."

Ethan's eyes became wide to hear Sarah admit that she no longer desired to be a burden. All this time he had been secretly blaming her for the squad's failures at the training course and yet here they were, both of them with the goal to no longer be a burden. A smile grew on his face as he turned his head to look at the frail looking girl, "Don't worry as long as we're all together no one will be a burden in this squad."

Hanna nodded in agreement, "Yeah! I know if we just put our heads together we can show those veterans that we're ready for the Survey Corps!"

"If any of them having anything negative to say just tell me and I'll put one right in their smug faces!" Oliver added on with a powerful punch in the air.

"Always one for violence," Lawrence sighed at Oliver's comment as he sat up, "The sooner we finish up this training course the more relaxing time I'll have."

Sarah's eyes lit up as Ethan threw her a thumbs up, the reality that they were slowly becoming a functioning squad was setting in. Ethan grinned widely as he gazed off at the walls in the distance, the image of his brother appearing in his head as his desire to become strong burned brightly within him. Ethan wanted to prove not only to his brother, but to himself that he could be strong and not need to depend on others for everything.

"I guess Petra was right," Ethan chuckled loudly, "I guess this really did bring us all together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

The old barracks had an eerie creak as the floor boards were loose and the foundation had been weakened by generations of soldiers using it. The small wooden shack like barracks was located near a busy trading town in Wall Rose located just a mile from the gates of the, Trost District. The barracks were mostly filled with medical personnel, the building holding six squads which were currently running at low manning power. The town was very busy for traveling merchants and was the main hub for medical needs as it had the nearest medical station near the, Trost District. However, due to the need for medical personnel the barracks were rarely fully occupied and was mostly filled with medics who were spending their off-duty time sleeping or relaxing.

"Where's the 13th Field Medic Squad?" The barrack's Quartermaster called out loudly, as the soldier held the position of an officer and was in charge of supplying the squads that occupied the specific barrack with supplies and other required material. The poorly shaven man stormed down the halls of the barracks barking loudly as he interrupted the sleep of several unhappy soldiers. Finally, he reached the last door down the hall and with a mighty kick he swung it open to find two soldiers lazily sitting on their cots. His eye twitched annoyingly as he came upon this sight, "Why didn't you two numbskulls answer me?"

Ryland smirked as he awaited for another one of Ian's smart ass comments. Ian simply flashed the Quartermaster an innocent look, "Our apologies, sir. We didn't realize you meant our squad."

A vain appeared on the Quartermaster's neck as his hands formed fist, "Don't play cute with me, Alder. You know you're the only members of the 13th Squad."

"Not much of a squad if there's only two of us," Ryland responded back with a shrug, "Can't expect us to possibly respond to be called a squad if were not qualified to be one."

The Quartermaster squeezed the bridge of his nose as he handed Ian a folded piece of paper, "You two have orders to report to Head Quarters over in the Trost District."

"Orders?" Ian repeated curiously.

Ryland adjusted himself on his cot, "What kind of orders are they?" Ryland was curious as it was normal for a whole squad or platoon to get called into Head Quarters, but it was extremely out of the ordinary for a squad with only two members to be called up.

The Quartermaster began to take his leave as he exited the room, "Don't know. Just make yourselves scarce within the next hour, before they send another runner to inform me that you two idiots never arrived."

"He's such a loving leader," Ian stated with a goofy smile as he got up and threw on his jacket. Ryland glared down at his feet as he slowly got up. Ian took the sight as he noticed the medic moving a bit slower than usual, "You think this has anything to do with the attachment for the Survey Corps?"

Ryland quickly looked up at him, "I wouldn't imagine. We're an undermanned squad, I'm sure they're just giving us some new replacements or something."

Ian nodded as he locked eyes with his close friend and squad mate, "If they offered you the chance of joining the attachment, will you take it?"

Ryland playfully shoved Ian away from him, "Don't worry they're not."

Ian roughly grabbed Ryland's wrist and pulled the medic forward, his eyes piercing Ryland's eyes as they both glared at each other. Ian spoke up once again in a serious tone, "Would you take the position?"

"I don't know," Ryland struggled to find the words as he avoided eye contact with Ian.

Ian exhaled loudly as he threw Ryland's jacket at him, "I guess we should head over then. No reason to keep them waiting for the notorious 13th Squad!"

* * *

The Trost District was busy as civilians of all social classes wandered the streets and Garrison soldiers continued their daily patrols throughout their familiar routes. Not far from the main gate of Trost was a large fortress which was used by the Garrison as a supply depot and also housed several offices for Garrison officers that were kept busy with the daily duties of maintaining the walls and the security of Trost. With their horses at the front stable, Ryland and Ian made their way through the fortress. Passing by countless Garrison soldiers they struggled to find the designated office they had been instructed to meet at. Their eyes scanned every name plate on the door, passing by countless storage rooms and offices that were occupied by Squad Leaders who were giving their soldiers a piece of their minds for visiting the unauthorized bars while off-duty. Finally, they reached at the door number they were suppose to report to, on the door there was no name tag and no rank insignia located anywhere.

 _Knock! Knock!_

The two soldiers waited for a confirmation for entry, but it never came. Standing in silence for ten seconds the two finally decided to enter at their own risk, a sudden blinding light fitting their faces as they entered. As their eyes adjusted they were pleasantly greeted by a simple office room; the room had a set of windows in the back they allowed a stream of sunlight into the doorway, a large oak wooden desk, a collection of books that were scattered loosely on the wall of bookshelves, and a small table with a chess board setup on it with the pieces scattered throughout the board. However, the sight that caught the two soldier's eyes was the young faced girl who stood in the center of the room.

The girl wore the basic uniform of a Garrison soldier, along with the additional arm band of a field medic. Her skin was healthy and fare, her silky smooth black hair was cut right above her shoulders, and her eyes were a crystal icy blue that nervously glanced at the two. His posture was erect and stern, it was obvious she was not use to being summoned for new orders and probably was newer to the military unlike the other two.

"Riley Fletcher, reporting as ordered!" She exclaimed louder than expected as Ryland quickly shut the door behind him as he didn't desire to gather any unwanted attention.

Ian swaggered his way across the room, "So you were ordered here along with us?"

"It would seem so," Riley gaze him a forced nod, "Not exactly sure why though."

"What unit you with?" Ryland asked curiously, "We're with the 13th Field Medical Squad."

Riley gave the two of them a surprised look on her face as he she was almost surprised to hear the squad they were from. Reaching into her pocket she shuffled around for a few seconds before pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. Extending her arm out she handed it over to Ian who stood closer to her, "I was originally suppose to be with the 34th Logistics Company."

Ian scanned through the orders before his eyes became wide, "These are orders for her new assignment with the 13th Field Medical Squad."

"Huh?" Ryland chirped out as he was caught off guard and quickly took a look at the orders, "It says that you were reassigned as a field medic and only just completed the medical course a few days ago."

"That's correct," Riley admitted, "I was suppose to be sent to another unit, but was offered the position as a field medic instead. It seems when the need for field medics was released, the higher ups decided that I would take a crash course medical test."

"Crash course," Ian groaned, as he realized this only meant she had the minimum training in the medical field.

Ryland groaned lowly, "Didn't have much of a choice, I see."

Riley nodded with a slight shrug, "I can't complain."

Ian raised an eyebrow up at her, "How so?"

"As far as I see it being a medic will give me a chance to give back to humanity," Riley explained cheerfully, as Ryland felt his stomach cringe slightly at her response but had to admit it was refreshing to see someone actually showing hope within humanity in such a way. Ryland examined her orders and took note of her training records, he knew she was inexperienced as a medic but they'd have to make due with her as the squad was extremely undermanned.

"Well names, Ian Alder!" Ian happily called out, firmly taking her hand in both his hands and shaking excitedly. Ian was always complaining about the lack of members their squad had, due to the need of medics everywhere their squad had been one of many that had suffered the sudden withdraw of most of their members in order to better aid humanity in the fight against Titans.

"Ryland Winters," Ryland added on, giving Riley a more gentle and less excited handshake than his close friend.

"Nice to meet you two," Riley smiled, "I know I'm not a rookie soldier but I'm new to the medical field so I hope you two can show me the ropes!"

Ryland forced a smile, "You seem pretty eager so I have no doubt that you'll catch up quickly."

Ian smirked widely at her, "We may not look like it and our ranks might not show it, but Ryland and I are some of the best medics in the Garrison's southern region!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" A voice called out, as the door to the office swung open and three uniformed soldiers entered the room. Ryland quickly took note of the fact that the lead soldier held the rank of captain and he quickly snapped to attention, Ian and Riley followed his lead. The other two soldiers took their positions at both sides of the desk and entered parade rest. The Captain sat at the desk as he shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, Ian took note of the bags under his eyes and the unkempt facial hair he had. Than it hit him like a ton of bricks, he knew very well who this man was.

Captain Kitts Woerman, leader of the Garrison's 1st Division Elite Force.

The 1st Division Elite Force was known for being the Garrison's best soldiers within the southern region, they were known throughout the Garrison for their skills and innovation. The unit was currently stationed within the Trost District and after the fall of Wall Maria had gone under great change, before the fall they were simply a unit who were slightly above average and didn't get drunk on the job as often as the regulars. However, now they were the pride and joy of the Garrison. Their leader Kitts Woerman was a questionable man though, his skills were good enough for him to get into the Elite Force and later on before the fall he was able to get a commission to become an officer. Yet, with the chance of Titans now over everyone's heads the man had became more jumpy and nervous all around.

Ian was not a fan of his, but he respected the 1st Division's Elite Force greatly.

"I'm glad you three were able to gather here on time," Kitts started off the briefing, his hands all over his deck as he tried to keep them busy with shuffling around paperwork. His two assistants rolled their eyes as they waited for him to get to the point of the briefing, "As you may know there was been a rapid decline in medical support for both the Garrison and Survey Corps."

Ryland tapped his foot impatiently.

"Your unit the 13th Field Medical Squad is one of many that has been depleted greatly in numbers," Kitts added on as he cleared his throat loudly, "Even my unit has seen a decrease in manpower."

Ian wanted to just yell at the captain to get to the point.

"The Survey Corps has requested for an attachment of medics for their upcoming expedition," Kitts finally reached the point he had been jumping around, "With the sudden rise in supply runs made by the Garrison over the wall, we have decided that a successful expedition by the Survey Corps will allow us a chance to decrease the number of supply runs we must make and decrease the casualties we have been suffering."

"So by giving the Survey Corps some medics they hope it'll increase their survival rate and success over the wall," Riley chirped out as her face had been taken over by shock as she hadn't expected to find herself in such a situation upon becoming a medic for only a few days.

"That's correct," Kitts responded, doing his best to avoid eye contact with her. Motioning towards one of his assistants he was handed a sheet of paper and loudly he cleared his throat, "Ordered by the Commander of the Garrison's Southern Region, Dott Pixis. He has authorized the assignment of twenty field medics from the Garrison's 1st Division to join the attachment and aid the Survey Corps in their upcoming expedition."

The room was silent.

Ryland's throat became to close up as he was unsure how to react to this, he was being feed the chance to watch over his brother but at the same time he would have to go over the wall on an expedition. Ryland had gone over the wall many times before, but it was always for short periods of time never for an extended time like the Survey Corps.

Ian's legs became weak upon hearing this as he could barely even process what was going on, he had no idea how to react to all this. He had joined the Garrison so he wouldn't have to go over the wall and while as a medic he had ventured over into Titan territory it was never as risky as what the Survey Corps had done.

Riley nearly dropped to her knees, she truly did want to help humanity and she was ready to fight for her loved ones. However, she had spent the past year sitting at a supply depot, where her skills as a soldier had became rusty and she was fearful of her inexperienced ability as a medic getting someone killed. She was unsure of her survival over the wall.

"Due to your squad having low manning I felt it would be best to send you three along with other medics selected from other units," Kitts explained, as he continued to avoid eye contact with the horrified soldiers who stood before him. His two assistants gave their looks of pity as they could see how unfair of a situation the three soldiers had been thrown into, "We simply can't send a fully manned squad. This is for the best."

"Understood," Ryland forced himself to say.

"I also have these for Ian Alder," Kitts added on, as he extended his arm out with a set of silver collar pins on them. Ian weakly stumbled forward and examined the pins. His heart nearly sank at the sight as Kitts forcefully placed the pins into Ian's hands, the young soldier shocked and horrified by the sudden event. Kitts cleared his throat, "Due to this squad not having an official leader it has been determined that as of today, Ian Alder will be promoted to the rank of Team Leader and given the leadership of the the 13th Squad."

The room became silent once again as Ian was shocked by the sudden promotion. Ryland could see the horrified look in Ian's eyes upon being informed that he would be given the new job as leader. A job that was usually meant for the rank of Squad Leader and they were gonna give him control of a squad as a lowly Team Leader. A pain surged throughout his stomach as the realization that he now had both Ryland and Riley's lives in his hands. The lives of his best friend and a complete stranger now rested within his responsibility.

"Team Leader Alder," Kitts called out, as he forcefully pinned the metallic pins onto Ian's collar, "Your squad will report to the Survey Corps' headquarters at 0930 starting in two days. You will work alongside with the soldiers there and provide sufficient medical support when out in the field!"

Ian hesitated for a few seconds for snapping to attention and throwing on a shaky salute, "I'll do my best, sir."

* * *

The barracks was silent as the three of them slowly began to pack their stuff, Riley stood aside as she had never even had a chance to unpack her stuff. Ian hadn't spoken a single word since the briefing of their new mission and his unexpected promotion. Throughout the barracks most of the soldiers held simple ranks; with only one Squad Leader, two Senior Team Leaders, and a few Team Leaders residing in the barracks. Ian hadn't exactly the best mentors around as most leaders were from other squads and rarely even spoken to them. His confidence as a leader was something he could puff his chest out and stand proudly of.

"You'll do fine," Ryland broke the silence as he shoved his extra uniform into his bag.

Riley quickly backpacked onto the comment, "I mean I'm sure they wouldn't pick you if they didn't think you could do it."

Ian slowly released bis bag and allowed it to fall off his cot. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung loosely, "Why did they pick me and not you?"

"Could be because I have a brother in the Survey Corps and they didn't want my position within leadership to interferer with our duties," Ryland explained, as he knew that the reason was a complete lie. The reality was that Ian was a better suited leader, Ryland enjoyed helping others but he got annoyed and frustrated with others far to quickly. Ian was better with helping people without getting annoyed and he had the type of personality that most people were simply drawn towards.

"Don't lie to me," Ian spat angrily, "This isn't fair of them to ask of me!"

Riley watched the two with sorrowful eyes as she was unsure what to do. She had only met the two of them a few hours ago and before they could even get to know each other they were being sent off on a dangerous mission. She truly desired to help humanity, but now that she was in the position she was unsure of her ability to do so. She was afraid of becoming Titan food and she was even more horrified of being lead by a Team Leader who obviously didn't want the role.

Ryland angrily pushed Ian as he was becoming frustrated with the soldier, "Shut up already!"

Ian flashed his teeth as he hissed angrily, "What's your deal?"

"You're my best friend, damn it!" Ryland cried out angrily as he locked eyes with Ian, "We've been together since the beginning of training and now look at us! I have never put my fate in the hands of someone so many times and every time I do so I make it out alive! You may not realize this, but every time we go over that wall on a retrieval mission or supply mission, you're in your element! I may of have saved your life countless times, but you've done the same for me and hundreds others! I'll follow you to hell and back, I don't care what happens I will follow your every order because I trust you!"

The words slammed into Ian hard, the whole time Ian had been worrying about himself and how being promoted to Team Leader would effect him. He never realized how much Ryland trust him, his fear of getting his friend killed by his own orders slightly soothed by Ryland's words. Without wasting a moment Riley quickly joined in as she could see a change in Ian's confidence, "I may be new here! However, I can see how much you two trust each other and I'm prepared to do the same! I may be new and inexperienced, but please show me the ropes!"

Ryland flashed Ian a smile as the newly appointed Team Leader threw his bag over his shoulder, "Alright squad! Lets move out!"

Ryland smiled as he left the room, apart of him still thinking about his brother and how he would react upon seeing him as one of the members of the medical attachment. Ryland knew that Ethan would probably react badly, but in the end Ryland didn't care anymore. Ryland was gonna protect his brother no matter what, even if Ethan didn't want his help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

"It seems the new soldiers have completed their training requirements," Levi sighed lowly, a hint of boredom in his voice as he leaned against the side of the window frame his eyes never leaving the formation of squads that had gathered up within the base's courtyard. Levi had participated in the final course run of the new soldiers and while most of them showed average skills with their 3DMG, he had to admit a few showed potential in the way they maneuvered. However, Levi and the veteran soldiers knew that skills out on the training course meant nothing if a soldier couldn't stay calm under pressure and preform just as well out in the field.

Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi, "Any thoughts on them?"

"A few of them show potential," Levi began, as he did his best not to show favoritism to the few new soldiers who excelled greatly at cleaning their barracks, "Three of the greenhorns weer ranked top ten back in their class. All three are talented in their respected skill set, however none of that will mean anything if they crumbled under pressure."

"This expedition will be their test," Erwin stated calmly, "We'll have the attachment of medics from the Garrison with us so some of the new soldiers will be tasked with aiding them out in the field."

Levi smirked at Erwin, "Looks like you got what you wanted."

Erwin nodded, "This expedition must be a success if we plan to continue having this attachment and the support of the people."

"I'll make sure to give it my all out there," Levi sighed, as he got up and followed Erwin out the door of his office. The two heading outside so they could address their men about the sudden arrival of the Garrison's medical attachment.

* * *

Ethan shifted uncomfortably in place as he awaited with his squad for the arrival of their commander. Upon completing the training course he had been assigned to his official squad, along with Hanna and Oliver he was servicing under the command of, Mike Zacharius. A veteran squad leader and soldier who had been in the Survey Corps well before Erwin had taken the position of commander. Ethan was pleased that he was under the command of such a seasoned leader, but the squad leader's habit of sniffing newcomers as a greeting was a bit odd and made him feel uncomfortable. However, Mike's squad was a well put together group of soldiers and along with the other three soldiers he was with two of his close friends. Lawrence and Sarah had been assigned to their brother squad, under the command of yet another veteran squad leader.

"Squads attention!" Mike echoed loudly throughout the courtyard, every soldier quickly snapping into a crisp and disciplined stance. The courtyard became silent and not a single whisper could be heard as Erwin made his way onto the old wooden stage they had set up in the center of the courtyard. All eyes plastered upon their leader as he motioned towards the soldiers to go at ease, every squad leader echoing the command, allowing their troops to enter a more relaxed stance as they awaited for the briefing.

Erwin cleared his throat as he examined the faces of his troops, "The upcoming expedition is only two weeks away and I'm glad see all the squads making progress with their new additions."

Ethan agreed with Erwin, since being assigned to his official squad, he had started to feel more accepted into the Survey Corps. Mike may had been an oddball, but he was truly an inspirational leader and he could even see a change in Oliver's one-sided thought process from the past few days he spent under Mike's command. The other squad members were very welcoming towards the three newcomers and offered them all types of advice, from how to impress Captain Levi with their cleaning abilities all the way to how to take down a Titan when caught out in the open. Ethan was eager to get some field time under his belt so one day he could pass on his knowledge in hopes of helping a future newcomer feel more welcomed.

"It's very obvious that after our last expedition we have lost the support of countless political figures. Many pray for our success in this upcoming expedition, while others await for our failure," Erwin began as Ethan took note of the concerned faces of the some of the veteran soldiers. Ethan knew that the Survey Corps wasn't the most popular branch, but he was under the impression that all branches were equally funded. Erwin cleared his throat loudly, "Finally though it seems the Garrison has graced us with an opportunity to increase our popularity!"

Eyes began to wonder and voices could be heard as many of the soldiers were confused as to how the Garrison could help them with surveying beyond the wall. Levi growled lowly in annoyance as he stepped forward, "Cut the chatter!"

The side conversations quickly died down.

"After many request, the Garrison has finally assigned us an attachment of twenty field medics," Erwin explained calmly, as he watched several soldiers express looks of shock upon seeing a line of twenty uniformed Garrison medics enter the courtyard from the far west. Every medic carried themselves proudly, even though most of them didn't agree with their orders and were nearly corrupted with the idea of fleeing upon being told of their new assignment. Yet, there they stood in a straight line positioned behind Erwin's stage as they locked eyes with the members of the Survey Corps. Several of the opposing members attempted to size each other up with stern glares, but in the end both sides stood their ground.

"Will any be assigned with my squad for experiments?" Hange Zoe called out, the seasoned soldier curious if she would be granted access to a medical expert so she could continue her studies on Titan behavior and physical makeup.

Erwin ignored her as he continued speaking, "These soldiers will be our lifeline and their main goal is to decrease the number of casualties while over the wall. Treat these soldiers with respect, because one day they might be the only thing between you being alive and you becoming Titan food." Erwin left it at that and exited the stage, Mike quickly ordering the squads at attention before Erwin waved the order off and exited the courtyard.

...

Ryland scanned the crowed of Survey Corps soldiers nervously as he knew it was only a matter of time before Ethan spotted him. Ian did the same as he knew that Ryland's younger brother was somewhere within the group. Riley watched curiously as the two scanned the squads before them, she simply assumed they were looking for Ryland's brother who he had briefly mentioned about two days ago while they were packing up. Several of the Survey Corps' squad leaders greeted the Garrison's medical squad leader and senior team leaders, but the mass of the lower soldiers kept to themselves as an obvious wall of separation stood between the two groups.

Finally, Ethan's face came into view as the young soldier emerged from the mass of soldiers. Four other soldiers following closely behind him as he stormed through the open area and right towards his older brother. Ryland quickly noted the way he carried himself, it hadn't been long since they last saw each other and yet Ethan now carried himself more like a soldier. He proudly wore the wings of freedom on his jacket, a symbol of his determination to push humanity forward in their fight against the Titans.

"I should of guessed that you'd volunteer for this attachment!" Ethan cried out, a mixture of frustration and anger within his voice.

Ryland exhaled loudly, "It's not what you think. I was tasked with his duty, I never volunteered for it."

Ethan folded his arms, "Very likely."

"Ethan it's true," Ian pleaded, with the younger soldier as the two had met several times when Ryland brought his close friend back home to visit his family before Ethan had left to join the military, "If your brother had volunteered for this I would had never tagged along. The reality is, our squad was tasked with this job."

Ethan sighed heavily, as the realization that if had just been dumb luck that Ryland had been assigned to the attachment. A sensation of embarrassment taking over as he felt a bit childish for confronting his brother in such an angry fashion for something he couldn't help. Yet, Ethan felt cheated as this expedition was his first chance to prove to his brother that he could look out for himself and now the one person he wanted to prove his strength too was coming along for the ride. Ethan groaned annoyingly as he hated being wrong, but quickly took notice of Ian's newly acquired rank and quickly jumped on the topic so he could avoid admitting so, "Congrats of the promotion, Team Leader."

Ian chuckled loudly as Ryland grinned at Ethan's habit of changing the subject whenever he was wrong.

"Riley Fletcher!" Hanna chirped out excitedly, as the four Survey Corps soldiers joined them all.

"It's nice to see you all again!" Riley cried out joyfully, the young Garrison medic was excited to see some familiar faces from the 103rd now apart of the Survey Corps. Back in their training days they all had gotten along very well, but in the end Riley decided to take her own path and opted out of the idea of joining the Survey Corps. While she had to say goodbye to some close friends like Hanna and Sarah, she was still glad at her decision even if in the end it had brought her back to the Survey Corps.

"Looks like you joining the Garrison didn't get you to far from the Survey Corps," Oliver laughed at the irony with a light blush.

"Oliver think before speaking," Hanna snarled at him.

Riley quickly waved off the comment, "Oh it's nothing! Just Oliver being empty headed nothing out of the usual!"

"Very much the usual," Lawrence chirped out from the side lines with a welcoming smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that you got assigned to this attachment though," Sarah admitted, as she felt bad for Riley. Sarah knew that Riley had a strong desire to help humanity, but she also knew that Riley like most members of the Garrison had no desire to give their lives away on an expedition that could end with no positive results for humanity and only casualties.

"It's really not that bad," Riley admitted with a forced smile, "I'm not that worried. I'm apart of a great squad with Ryland and Ian as our team leader! I'm more surprised seeing that Ethan and Ryland are brothers! I knew the last name sounded familiar and now that I see you two together, I can totally see the resemblance!"

"Resemblance," Ethan cried out almost sounding offended, "I don't have his big nose."

Ryland chuckled, "Respect your senior soldiers."

"Do you guys know what squads you'll be attached with?" Hanna asked curiously, as she knew it would kill Ethan on the inside if Ryland were to be attached with their squad.

Ian shook his head, "I haven't got word on any of that yet. I'm sure by the end of the day after we all settled in, squads and medical teams will be assigned."

"My squad on me!" Mike cried out, his voice echoing throughout the courtyard.

Oliver groaned, "Crap is he gonna make us do another run!"

"You're just mad I beat you last run," Hanna snickered as she waved goodbye to Riley and raced off. Oliver following closely behind her as he argued with the fact that his _muscles_ weighed him down during their runs.

"We should get going," Sarah said in a hush voice.

Riley nodded and smiled brightly at her, "Until we run into each other again!"

"Hopefully, when that time comes it won't be under bad circumstance," Lawrence smirked, as Sarah sighed at his unsettling and off comment before the two ran off to be with their squad.

"You should get going," Ryland told Ethan, as he quickly became uncomfortable with the situation and was unsure how to address the obviously conflicted Ethan.

Ethan stuck out his lower lip as he became to jog away, "I'll see you around... I guess."

Ryland smiled weakly as he watched his brother disappear. Ian smirked at this sight, "How cute you're so proud of him."

Ryland chuckled, "Ever since he was young he had problems with expressing his feelings towards me. I'm sure he's beyond annoyed and frustrated with me being here, but yet he's struggling to find a way to express it all."

Riley smiled at Ryland's ear-to-ear grin he had displayed on is face, "He may not realize this but he's lucky to have you."

"Medics on me!" A squad leader with the attachment called out.

"Time to get some grub I hope," Ian cried out joyfully.

Ryland chuckled at Ian's one track mindset and began to follow the young team leader, but not until he took note of Riley's concerned look on her face. Taking a step back he quickly grabbed her attention with his concerned voice, "You feeling alright Riley?"

"Hmm?" Riley chirped out caught off guard, "Yeah of course I am!"

Ryland raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Riley forcefully laughed, "It's dinner time after all! Lets go!"

With that being said Riley raced off and joined the rest of the medics. Ryland taking note of her odd behavior, his mind filled to the brim with all that had just happened between not only her odd behavior but seeing his brother again. Groaning loudly he decided to take it easy for today and quickly followed Riley's lead, "Just make it through today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

The briefing room was tense as both Garrison and Survey Corps soldiers gathered around the room, their eyes plastered upon their counterparts as they questioned their abilities, the Garrison medics were unsure if the Survey Corps soldiers could properly protect them while they were over the wall providing medical support and the Survey Corps soldiers questioned the medic's fighting ability against the Titans. Questions filled the heads of every soldier as they were unsure about the sudden change in plans with the expedition so close, many feared that all the confusion would create chaos and only stack their causalities higher. However, Erwin was confident in his plan and thus was his reasoning for calling all the higher ranked members of both forces into the briefing room the day after the arrival of the Garrison medics.

Ian was one of the members at the briefing as he sat at the far end of the table with all his fellow Garrison leaders to his left, while the higher ranked soldiers of the Survey Corps sat across from them on the opposite of the table. Of the medical attachment there was only six higher ranked soldiers within the group; a single squad leader who was in charge of the attachment, a senior team leader who was the second-in-command, and four team leaders who acted as their lieutenants and followed through with the majority of the orders. Ian had to admit that he felt very out of place due to his position as the youngest and newest member of the leadership role, most of the members on both sides had at least a year of experience and had some sort of mentor in the past to follow. Yet, of the four team leaders within the attachment, Ian had drew the short straw and was selected to attend the briefing in place of sending all four team leaders who had other duties to attend too.

"I believe it's time for us to begin this briefing," Erwin cleared his throat loudly, the past few minutes he had spent going over a few notes in silence that he had taken the other day while observing the newly arrived medics. The room became tense once again as everyone waited for Erwin to follow up with the meaning of the briefing he had suddenly sprung on them. Erwin passed his gaze upon the three Garrison medics who sat to his right, "I believe it's best for you three to start off by introducing yourselves."

"Squad Leader Mia Jacobs," The amber haired women spoke up, as she stood up from her seat and presented herself in a professional fashion. Mia was roughly in her early thirties and had been with the Garrison for some time now, starting off as a loader with the cannon emplacements before she signed up to become a medic after two years and ever since then she flourished at the job. Mia was tall and stood a few inches above Ian's average height, her brownish ember eyes were fierce, and she carried herself in a fashion that most men were afraid to approach her when off-duty at the bar.

"Senior Team Leader Red Baker," The brown haired man groaned, as she slowly rose up beside Mia in a slightly less impressive fashion. Red was far from being lazy, but his years as an instructor tasked with training promising medics had made him a figure of authority and thus caused him to become a bit mouthy when it came to higher ups, as he was so use to being the only figure of power back when he was an instructor. Due to his experience with training so many medics and his vast knowledge he was selected for the attachment right away.

"Team Leader Ian Alder," Ian chirped out, slightly more eager than the others as he snapped upwards into a stern stance. He could tell the Survey Corps soldiers were sizing him up with the others, the fact that he was still younger and wet behind the ears in the leadership department obvious to most of them. Ian did his best not to allow the endless line of glares effect him and quickly sat back down along with both, Mia and Red.

Erwin nodded happily, "Our list of leadership is a bit long so you three will have to excuse our rudeness."

Mia nodded as she had no desire to sit around so all the others could introduce themselves as she had a busy day ahead of herself. Red slapped his lips together in annoyance as he was use to all his new students introducing themselves upon his arrival compared to this type of situation. Ian simply nodded as preferred it this way as he knew he wouldn't remember all their names.

"I've called this meeting together due to the fact that we must discuss the placements of the medics within the formation," Erwin explained, his hands shuffling through the pile of paperwork that he had gathered of each and every medic within the attachment.

Mia tilted her head in curiosity, "The long-rang scouting formation?"

"Correct," Erwin nodded as he was pleased that Mia had educated herself in the formations and battle plans of the Survey Corps, "We'll have to spread out the twenty medics throughout the formation properly. Naturally, the bulk of the medics will be assigned to the outer ring of the formation and a small team will be tasked with the center of the formation acting as the medical station when we're stationary and as a deployment team if any medics shall fall."

Ian gulped lowly at the mention of the possibility of a medic dying. He had accepted the fact that he could die on this expedition, but it was something he preferred to keep out of his head. Levi quickly chimed in on the meeting from his seat beside Erwin, "I'll need one experienced medic to be assigned with my squad."

"The Special Operations Squad," Mia added on with a stern look.

"Correct," Levi simply responded with.

Red chuckled softly, "I guess it can't be helped that I should be assigned to that group."

"Don't be foolish Red," Mia calmly responded with as her eyes never left the Survey Corps captain, "We'll need you at the center in charge of the deployment team. I trust that your past as an instructor will allow you to properly determine what medics should be sent out as a replacement if needed, you've trained most of these soldiers so you are the best choice for that position."

Red gritted his teeth annoyingly, "I guess you wanna be assigned with the Special Operations Squad?"

"Of course not," Mia snapped calmly, "While I am skilled and proficient I will be evaluating the medics within the formation, thus my position will be where I see fit." Red's fist became tight as he hated the fact that Mia was so confident in her ability, however she quickly received Erwin's approval with a simple nod. Mia then turned her attention towards Ian, "Alder who do you believe should be assigned with the Special Operations Squad?"

Ian was nearly taken back by the sudden question, as he had planned to stay silent for most of the meeting. His heart rate increasing as he realized every set of eyes was set on him. The realization that he had to give a response that was both intelligent and professional if he were to sway everyone's opinion of him as just some greenhorn leader. Ian cleared his throat as he sat up, "As far as the members of this attachments go I only know a few, thus I'm unsure if my input will be suitable."

Erwin nodded as he was pleased with the professional answer that Ian had given, however Erwin stilled wanted to know who the young team leader thought was a suitable medic for the squad, "Of the medics you know, who do you think would best be suited for the Special Operations Squad?"

"Ryland Winters," Ian answered right away, the reality that most of the other medics were new like Riley or not as experienced with combat with Titans. Ryland was far from a seasoned veteran, but he did have the most experience out of the twenty medics when it came to combating Titans as he was apart of several cover operations and retrieval missions.

"Winters is an experience medic and Garrison soldier," Red commented, as he reflected on the past years where he had just started off as an instructor and had Ryland as one of his first students. Red nodded to himself as he ran through Ryland's list of talents within the medical field, "However I believe his family ties within the Survey Corps would cause problems with him being assigned to such an elite unit. There's no telling if he'll leave the squad at a desperate time if his brother's life is at danger"

Levi raised an eyebrow upon hearing this, "Alder do you believe that Winters would endanger the mission if his brother's life was at risk?"

Ian gulped lowly, the realization that he knew that Ethan meant the world to Ryland and as much as he wanted to deny the fact that Ryland would risk the mission for Ethan; the reality was that he was unsure. Ian was unsure what lengths Ryland would go to save his younger brother, he knew that Ryland was both a skilled medic and soldier, but his ties with his brother were far to deep. Ian did his best to sound confident as he forced out a lie in hopes to save his close friend from possible backlash from Red's accusation, "I don't believe that Ryland Winters would put the mission at risk for the life of his brother. The years I've spent with him during our training days as cadets and in the Garrison as medics, I have never suspected him once of turning his back on humanity for the life of one man... Even for his own brother."

Mia nodded with agreement, she knew Ryland was a skilled medic but she also knew how deep a sibling's bound could run, "Regardless I feel it would be best to assign someone else to the Special Operations Squad."

"Who do you recommend?" Red snorted lowly, as he felt as if he was the only reasonable choice now.

"Team Leader Alder," Mia stated with a shrug, as she flashed him a smile.

Ian was about to oppose the idea, but was cut off by Levi, "So be it."

There was no arguing now, Ian's fate was now sealed. He knew the Special Operations Squad held some of the most skilled soldiers within all of humanity, but that was what scared him. He was unsure if he could keep up with the elite unit of soldiers, he feared his lack of skills as both a leader and a soldier would become a burden for them. Ryland was confident in his skills unlike Ian, his lack of confidence and fear of screwing up made him unsure of his ability to preform well within the Special Operations Squad. Gulping lowly, Ian nodded in acknowledgment of his new assignment and did his best to avoid eye contact with Levi.

"Why don't we assign this Winters with my squad?" Hanje called out excitedly from across the table.

Levi groaned annoyingly, "You'll be provided with your own personal medic for experiments after returning from the expedition. So Please, keep your weird desires to yourself until then."

"Where shall we place this Winters boy then?" Erwin asked curiously, as he knew very well who Ryland was and was curious where Mia would place him.

Mia sat in silence for a few seconds, "His ties with his brother does make him a slight risk. I trust him as a soldier and medic, but until I can determine that his family ties won't put the mission at risk I'll have him along with Riley Fletcher acting as my personal assistance as I pass through the formation."

"That takes care of the medics from the 13th Field Medic Squad," Erwin stated cheerfully, as he crossed off the three names underneath the specified unit, "Lets move on with the rest."

* * *

The barracks were silent as most of the soldiers were asleep, or patrolling the grounds on night watch duty. However, Ethan and his fellow greenhorn soldiers were gathered around a weakly lit lantern in the unoccupied section of the barracks. Their faces were filled with worry and unsureness as very few words were spoken. The group was slowly realizing the reality that the expedition was coming upon them awfully quickly. They all had been prepared for this day, but it all didn't seem real.

"It kinda feels like a dream," Hanna forced herself too laugh, as her nerves had been getting the best of her lately.

"Even I must say things have been moving very fast lately," Lawrence admitted, as Sarah and Hanna both shared looks of shock at the fact that he was even paying attention to the conversation.

Oliver snickered loudly, "That's saying a lot."

"Our squad will be apart of the outer right sector of the formation," Ethan explained, as Mike had informed them of their role within the operation earlier today after he finished up a meeting with the commander.

Sarah coughed weakly, "It seems Oliver and mine's will be at the head of the formation."

Hanna took note of the nervous look in her eyes, "Being at the head of the formation is probably the best. You guys will see the flares before anyone else most likely, giving you all a bit of an edge."

"What unit is your bro being attached too?" Oliver questioned Ethan curiously.

"My brother and Riley are with the medic's squad leader, they'll be surveying the formation for medical assistance. He'll be a little bit of everywhere," Ethan explained, as he had gotten word from Mike of Ryland's assignment. Ethan was more surprised when he heard his brother was considered for the Special Operations Squad, only being denied due to his family ties within the Survey Corps. Ethan was simply happy that his brother wouldn't be with his squad, giving Ethan the time to prove himself worthy of the Survey Corps.

"I hope Riley will be okay," Sarah added on, as she was worried about her good friend.

Hanna flashed Sarah a cheerful smile, "Riley will be with Ethan's brother and the medic's squad leader. I'm sure she'll be just fine!"

"If he's twice the soldier Ethan s then I wouldn't assume that," Oliver snickered, as he was greeted by a punch by Ethan and thus the two entered another one of their famous wrestling matches. The group all embraced the goofy behavior of the two with light laughter, their minds flashing back to the old days of their training years where they all would spend hours around a lantern and talk about back home. Things felt different compared to back then, back in their training days they all thought they could be heroes. Now though, they all just didn't wanna die.

* * *

Riley grasped her stomach as she unleashed the last bit of dinner into the tall grass located behind the barracks where the Garrison medics were staying at. She had just been informed that she was tasked with the duty of supporting Mia and Ryland in surveying the formation for medical assistance. Riley was truly sickened at the idea of the burden she'd have to carry with keeping up with two highly skilled medics and soldiers. She was unsure of her abilities and yet to be tested out in the field. Ever since being assigned to the attachment, she spent many nights wasting away her meals out of fear and nerves. Riley was embarrassed by this behavior and thus she avoided talking to anyone about it. Riley wanted to come off as strong and proud, but the reality was she was truly frightened by her duty as a soldier and was torn apart by the idea of others dying due to her inability to function properly while in danger.

"Anyone see Riley?" A voice called out, from the other side of the barracks. Riley quickly washed her mouth out with the remainder of her canteen and quickly rushed around the corner of the building. Her eyes set on Ryland who was standing at the front of the barracks asking several Garrison medics if they had seen the raven haired girl.

Riley chirped out happily as she did her best to hide her shaky voice, "You looking for me?"

Ryland turned to face her and flashed her a joyful smile, "Yeah! You just disappeared after dinner, I was wondering where you ran off too."

"Sorry!" Riley apologized, "I just went for a brisk night walk."

"Oh," Ryland tilted his head, "Well I think we're doing a late night briefing so it's a good thing you came back when you did."

"Wouldn't wanna miss that," Riley chirped out as she passed by Ryland and made her way into the barracks. Leaving Ryland with a suspicious look on his face as he couldn't place his finger on it, but he could tell the young girl was acting differently than usual. He simply assumed it was because of the unfamiliar environment she found herself in, but he wasn't completely sure if that was it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

"Eat the food already," Ethan groaned in annoyance, as he did his best too keep his patience while he had been tasked with feeding the horses at the western stables on base. Ethan was never a huge fan of animals and struggled with the horse back riding portion of training, however his true dislike for animals came from birds. Some would tease him that he was just jealous of their ability to fly freely throughout the world, but in reality he was simply horrified by their beady eyes and weird claw like feet.

Sarah giggled softly as she watched Ethan struggle with feeding the horses. Her gentle and kind aura calming all the horses around her making her job of completing the task much easier, "Animals can sense your emotions. Try slowing you breathing and less movement."

Ethan exhaled loudly, he truly did hate being lectured by the girl who could barely even us the 3DMG properly. However, he had to admit she had a talent for dealing with animals and he couldn't deny the fact that she had already fed thirteen horses while he was still on number three. Doing his best not to make excessive eye contact with the horse, he slowly began to raise his hand up towards the horse's face. Keeping count of his breathing he took small breaths and did his best to stay calm.

Yet, in the end the horse shook its head violently and knocked Ethan back a couple steps, "I tried! I'm sorry Sarah, but this is one job you'll have to do alone!" Throwing his hands up in the air he retreated to a small wooden supply crate to sit down, much too Sarah's amusement as she followed up by simply feeding the horse that Ethan was just struggling with so much, "How do you do it?"

Sarah was caught off guard by his sudden comment, "I guess we all have our own talents. I may not excel out in the field like you guys, but I have always felt at home with animals and maybe that's why I was ranked so high in the horse back riding section of training."

"You're very kind," Ethan shrugged, "I'm sure animals just feel at home with you and not threatened at all."

Sarah moved onto the next horse as her eyes looked downwards slightly, "My father would always tell me to grit my teeth and act like a strong women, but I don't think it's in my nature."

Sarah's words caught Ethan's interest, "But you are strong."

"Nothing like you and the others," Sarah admitted, waving off his comment like it was nothing and simply said out of pity.

"Don't wave me off like that," Ethan growled in a slightly aggressive voice as he stood up from his supply crate, "The five of us have gone through some tough times together and I'm being honest when I say you're one of the strongest of us all. We may be able to fight, but you are extremely good at reading the situation and determining the best route of safety. Skills like that will ensure your survival, believe me!"

Sarah couldn't even answer, her eyes just glared down at Ethan's boots as she wasn't sure how to argue his statement. Ever since day one she had felt like she was holding them all back and yet here he was telling her that she was the strongest. Ethan quickly spoke up not giving her a moment to respond, "Trust me. When we go out there in a few days, I know you'll be one of the key players that helps us get home safely."

"That's quite the burden," Sarah muttered weakly as a few tears formed in the corner of her eye.

Ethan gulped lowly, as he realized the type of burden he may of just placed upon her. Opening his mouth he was about to attempt to fix his choice of words, but was cut off by a look of joy now displayed on Sarah's face. Tears streamed down her face and a joyful smile reached wide, "I'm glad I have strong people like you that can still rely on me."

Ethan forced a weak smile, "Lets give those Titans hell."

"First though," Sarah cut him off, "You're gonna at least learn how to properly feed the horse you're assigned with!"

* * *

"Three days left," Oliver groaned loudly, as he shoved the final supply crate onto the cart with every bit of his strength. Hanna nodded in acknowledgment of the upcoming expedition as the cart driver took off with the last amount of supplies and left the two young soldiers behind with their thoughts. Hanna had to admit that time was flying back, it was a month ago that they had joined the Survey Corps and only a few weeks ago that the Garrison's medical attachment was assigned too them. In three days, their baptism of blood awaited for them and she knew that there would be a few less faces showing up around the barracks the day of their return.

Hanna nervously twirled her hair, "It's crazy how fast everything has been moving for us."

Oliver nodded, "I agree."

Hanna glared at the ground as she continued to twirl her hair. Lately, she had been getting lost in her own thought and was constantly bringing up the old days back in training. The reality was that she was slowly becoming more and more fearful that those days would fade away and be replaced by memories of the nightmares they would face outside the safety of the wall. Oliver took note of her worried look on her face and patted her on the back roughly, "Maybe you'll finally get your moment and you can win Ethan over by saving his life!"

"Oliver shut up!" Hanna cried out, fearful that someone would hear him, "I don't need the whole Survey Corps hearing about that!"

Oliver released an echoing laugh at this sight, "It took you about a year, but you finally stop denying the fact that you like him!"

"It didn't help when Instructor Shadis found out about it," Hanna whimpered weakly with a shiver upon thinking about the training instructor's soulless eyes, "He would threaten me with revealing my secret whenever he didn't think my performance was good enough."

Oliver chuckled as the two began to make their way back to the supply shed at base, "If I was you I'd confess soon."

"Like I'd ever let Ethan get one over me," Hanna smirked, "He'd never let the fact go that I was the one who confessed and not him. I can't let him win everything!"

"You may not get another chance though," Oliver said coldly, his usual joyful eyes darkened by the reality of what could happen to them all in a few days. His usual erect posture was slightly slouched and a look of despair was displayed on his face. The usual boastful and loud soldier was now carrying himself in a manner that no one had ever seen him before.

He looked weak and afraid.

"We knew what we were signing up for," Hanna exhaled loudly as she did her best to hide the shakiness in his voice, "If we make it back from this expedition alive I'll confess my feelings."

Oliver chuckled weakly as he did his best to fix his sudden change of attitude, "That's some dangerous talk for a soldier."

Hanna smirked proudly at him as she knew one of them had to put on a fake act, "I was ranked number nine in our class! I'll use ever bit of skill and talent I have to ensure the safety of my squad!"

Oliver nodded in agreement, but deep down inside he couldn't shake off the feeling that himself and his fellow naive soldiers were about to find out the true meaning of sacrifice. They all took the oath and declared they'd give their lives for humanity, but in reality how many were truly ready for that responsibility. He knew the nature of human beings could change in a second and he knew the reality of what they were about to face. He just hoped when the time came... That it would be quick and painless.

* * *

"Keep up you two!" Mia roared loudly, the Garrison squad leader flying through the tree tops at lightening quick speed while she had her two newly appointed assistants trailing behind her. Ryland and Riley had been informed by Ian of their new positions within the attachment after their first week of arriving and ever since then they had been training with Mia for several hours on 3DMG and how to properly move through the Survey Corps' formation while on the move. Mia didn't want any mistakes and had been testing the two on every position of every squad, the names of each squad leader and the purpose of their position within the formation.

"It's kinda hard when you work us day and night!" Ryland yelled back, as he had been spending most of his time training and had only seen his brother a handful times while passing around base. He knew that Ethan didn't want him here, but that didn't change the fact that Ryland still wanted to see his brother before the expedition. Riley however, had started looking paler and paler each night after training. Ryland took note at the fact that she looked fine during the day time, but for some odd reason at night after eating she always looked sickly.

Mia laughed loudly, "The Titans take no time off!"

"I wish you did though!" Riley whined, as Mia smirked at the two and quickly decreased her height before landing safely on the ground. Ryland and Riley followed her lead and roughly dropped to the ground, stumbling to a forced halt as the two of them were exhausted.

Mia roughly smacked them on the backs, doing more damage than she had expected due to their fatigued state, "You two have improved drastically this past week! I think some rest time has been earned!"

Ryland and Riley's eyes lit up brightly upon hearing this. Mia began to walk away with a laugh that could challenge Oliver's, "Ten minutes! I'll be back so don't go running off... I will find you."

Ryland gulped lowly at the last part as she sighed heavily, the two of them dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Ryland turned his head to face Riley who was spread out like a starfish on the ground, her 3DMG clumsily getting in the way but the need for rest overcoming the discomfort of it, "You been doing fine lately?"

Riley didn't even bother to open her eyes, "Do I look fine? Squad Leader is gonna kill us!"

Ryland snickered lowly at her reaction, "It's for the best as much as we hate to admit it."

"I guess," Riley groaned, as she weakly clenched her stomach in the realization she hadn't ate anything in a few hours.

Ryland took note of this and moved closer to her, "I've noticed your recent disappearances after chow time."

Riley's whole body went stiff upon hearing these words, her eyes became wide and her gut twisted in ways that made her nearly sit up in pain. Riley was constantly doing her best to be strong and not be a burden to Ryland and Ian. Yet, every night she was corrupted by the fear of what this upcoming expedition could hold for her. Forcing herself to speak she sat up, "You mean my walks?"

"I don't know what goes on during those _walks_ ," Ryland stated in a stern voice, "but whatever is going on you need to talk to someone about it."

Riley looked down in guilt as she shuffled in place nervously, "R-Ryland I'm just s-so scared." Admitting her fear nearly killed her on the inside, the reality that she wasn't as strong as she liked to admit was something she hated. She was unsure if she'd make it home on this expedition and the thought of her parents getting the notice of her death killed her with guilt.

"Riley," Ryland muttered weakly as he was unsure what to say, "You'll be with myself and the squad leader when we're out there. I'll protect you."

Riley looked up at him as her eyes were weak, "I wanna trust you, Ryland." Tears slowly forming up in them, "How do I know you won't just leave me for dead at any moment, if it means saving your brother instead."

Those words hit hard.

The reality that he couldn't standby his words cut deeply. He wanted to make sure that all his friends made it back safely, but he held his brother over all. He knew that if faced with that choice of saving a friend or his brother, he knew the path he must take if he were to ever live with himself. Ryland was quickly swallowed up by the tearful eyes of Riley as even she realized what was going on in his head. Tears began to stream down her face as the stress of all this suddenly became too much for her, the reality that someone who she wanted to trust may not be there for her when she needed him cut her badly. Ryland's voice was shaky now, "Riley... I won't lea-"

Riley shook her head as several tears dropped from her chin, "Please... Don't make an promises you can't keep."

...

"He's my brother," Ryland's voice was weak upon saying this.

"He's lucky to have someone like you watching over him," Riley admitted, as she was ashamed by the display of emotion the two of them were expressing. Both soldiers of humanity and yet here they were unsure if they could give their lives up for humanity if it meant the deaths of people they were close with.

"I'm sorry Riley," Ryland weakly muttered, the reality of his inability to save others at the risk of his brother's life now sinking in.

"I'm sorry also," Riley whimpered weakly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

The sky was tainted with an orange tint as the sun slowly began to rise from behind the towering wall. The wind blowing gently throughout the open grassland of Wall Rose, most of the occupants of this specific section were farmers and refugees tasked with the aiding of growing crops. Not far from the main dirt road that cut through the land was a small farm, the main building of the two was a medium sized barn that housed several refugees along with the owner of the farm who resided in a much smaller privately owned house not far from the property. The barn might of not been ideal for living standards, but it was far greater than what most refugees had, as many were forced to take to the streets.

It was also the temporary home of the, Winters family.

"So this is where they've been staying," Ethan muttered, as he stood beside Ryland just along the main road. The two had checked out two horses from the stables and rode out a few hours to this location. With the expedition only a day away, Ryland had to convince Ian to cover up for the two of them. Having Ian fill out a false forum for a supply delivery, he was able to get Ethan away from guard duty with his squad for the day allowing the two a chance to slip away. Ethan had opposed the idea at first, but after much pestering by Ryland he had submitted. Ryland was unsure if it was the shame he carried for never visiting his father and sister after graduating, or the fact that he had decided to join the Survey Corps instead and feared of his father's judgment.

Ryland nodded, "It may not look like much, but the owner is very kind and their living quarters are almost as good as our bunks."

Ethan snorted lowly, "That's not saying much."

Ryland smiled weakly as lately he had been seeing less and less of Ethan, with the expedition creeping up on them the two had been busy with their duties. Ethan and his squad were one of Erwin's top units and were constantly being placed on duties, all while Ryland had became Mia's second-in-command while Red and the other ranking soldiers weren't around, "I guess we should start moving."

Ethan didn't move from where he stood, his eyes glaring downwards as his hands became fist. Ryland sighed heavily as he turned his attention towards his petrified brother, "He won't be mad that you didn't come visit."

Ethan gulped lowly, "It's not that."

Ryland took note of the tense posture his brother was displaying, "You can't run from this your whole life."

"I know," Ethan whispered annoyingly, as he hated when he would get lectured and with a loud groan he stormed towards the barn. Ryland followed his younger brother closely, the two of them doing their best to avoid the crop fields as they approached the worn out barn. It was still early and with it being a weekend the two assumed the refugees were still getting a few extra hours of sleep before putting in a few weekend hours of work into the day. As the two got closer to the barn they spotted an elderly looking man who was posted up near the front of the barn, his eyes examining the two greatly as they approached him. The man glared at Ethan with curiosity, but his eyes widen with surprise upon seeing Ryland's cheerful face. The old man chuckled to himself as he sat up, "It seems that Johnathan's kid is here for another visit!"

"Sure am," Ryland chirped out happily, as he gave the old man a friendly wave. The man was the owner of the farm and was the one who filled out the work orders for the refugees. He was a kind man and would often give up many of his luxurious for medicine and extra rations for the refugees he had under his name. Ryland often visited his father and sister whenever he got the chance, thus earning him a recognizable face around the area, "This is my younger brother."

"Hello," Ethan forced out, as the old man was now displaying an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"I'm surprised to see the third child here! I thought he would still be in training," The farm chirped out, as their father often spoke of the two boys with the other refugees and would always brag about their accomplishments. Slapping his lips together the farmer motioned towards the barn, "They're in there if you wish to see them."

"Thank you," The two brothers thanked him as they quickly ducked into the barn.

The barn had been completely transformed into a house with the old stables being turned into private living quarters, clothes and wooden panels lined exposed gaps. At the far end was a large oak wooden table used for meals along with a small portable stove oven, the upper level of the barn was turned into what looked like a makeshift classroom and a storage area for any valuables the refugees still had too their name. It was far from home, but Ryland had to admit it was far better than some of the other refugee camps he had seen. Ryland pointed towards the farthest stable, "They live in that one."

Almost like on command, a young six year old girl poked her head from inside the stable. The girl had black hair like Ethan's which the two had obtained from their mother's side of the family, a trait that their father was always complimenting on. Her eyes scanned the barn curiously as she was most likely looking for the other kids her age, but the youthful wander of her eyes came to a halt when she caught glimpse of the two uniformed soldiers. It was almost as if her jaw dropped in slow motion, her eyes shot right open and the young girl entered a full sprint. Nearly tripping over her own feet, she launched herself forward and like a powerful cannon ball she slammed into both their legs, "I can't believe you guys are here!"

"It's nice to see you again Mia!" Ryland laughed, as he did his best to stand his ground as the oddly strong six year old nearly took out his legs.

"Uh, yeah," Ethan forced out as he had to admit it had been some time since he last saw his younger sister. A mixture of joy and guilt taking over as he was unsure how to react towards the six year old girl, "Sorry I haven't had the time to see you."

"It's okay!" Mia chirped out, a wave of joy and excitement washing away sense of betray she felt for the lack of visits by her older brother. Mia happily grinned as she squinted her eyes, he hands clasped tightly around Ethan's pants, "Daddy says you soldiers are busy! Kinda like the other soldiers who always come by to talk to us!"

"Other soldiers?" Ethan repeated confused, as he threw Ryland a curious glance.

Ryland simply shrugged unsure what she meany by that as he had always been the only soldier who would visit the farm, "Is father awake?"

"Yeah!" Mia cried out, as she began to march towards the stable with both her old brothers being dragged at her heels, "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Mia keep your voice down the others may still be slee-" A rough and raspy voice groaned weakly from inside the stable. Emerging from the makeshift living quarters was a man in his late forties, bags formed under his eyes from the countless days of hard labor out in the fields, and his skin was rough from a lifetime of farm work. He had brown hair just like Ryland's, his hair combed neatly to the side while he beard was thick and added the appearance of several years to himself. He wore a collection of beat up clothing, mostly due to the small selection he had since they were forced to leave most of their belongings behind while they evacuated. His eyes became unsettled by the sight before him, "Well... This isn't a sight I thought I'd ever see again."

Johnathan smiled weakly as he whipped his hands off on his pants, his dry eyes slowly becoming moist as a small collection of tears could be seen forming in the corners of them. His brown eyes plastered upon the image of his three children all standing before him. Two of his sons now proudly donning the uniforms of soldiers and his youngest child a ball of energy, who brought joy to the faces of her fellow refugees. Ethan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Hello father. Sorry it took so long for me to come and visit."

A single tear rolled down the rough cheek of the proud father, "Welcome back my son."

...

The four of them all sat within the cramp stable that had become Johnathan and Mia's home, each one enjoying a cup of tea that their neighboring refugees had been kind enough to make them some. Mia sat happily on her father's lap as they occupied his cot, while the two uniformed brothers sat across from them on two wooden crates. Ryland could feel a hint of unsureness and awkwardness within the air, but he couldn't help and smile since this was the first time in years that they all had been together.

The last time was before the Titans had breached the wall.

"Don't think I'm surprised by your choice," Johnathan explained, as his eyes fell upon the symbol of Ethan's jacket, "Your brother has been sending letters ever since your graduation."

The air between the two became tense. Ethan's hands once again became fist as he did his best too control his emotions, "I'm not gonna apologize for joining the Survey Corps."

Johnathan nodded, "I wouldn't expect you."

Ethan was taken back by the response, his head rising up as he locked eyes with his father. The tired and weakened man smiling as he was simply happy that his son could still look at him without feeling indifferent, "I may not of wanted this of you. You may of killed me a little bit on the inside when I got the news, but you're my son and in times like these all I can do is support you with all my heart."

Ethan released a low whimper, "I'm so sorry for not visiting sooner. I was just so afraid that I'd disappoint you."

"I think the one who is most disappointed is Mia since she has been waiting to play with you," Johnathan chuckled loudly, as his two sons followed with laughter and Mia quickly joined in even if she was unsure why everyone was laughing.

"I guess I'll have to visit more now than," Ethan chuckled, as Mia threw her arms up high and cheered out of excitement. Ryland and Johnathan's eyes met upon hearing Ethan's words, the two knowing very well with the upcoming events that may not happen.

Johnathan sighed heavily as he stood up and placed Mia on the ground, "Go see if the other kids are awake."

"Huh?" Mia gasped, "I wanna play with my brothers though!"

"We'll be here until noon Mia," Ryland assured her, "We'll have plenty of time to play."

"Alright!" Mia roared loudly, racing off towards the other stables.

With Mia gone the room's environment quickly changed. Johnathan sat back down and his posture now was tense, his eyes stern and worried as he glared at the two boys before him. Clearing his throat he spoke up, "Are you trying to loose your lives you two?" Ethan was taken back by the sudden change of attitude, but Ryland had been prepared for it.

"Orders are orders," Ryland answered back, "I can't help the fact that I've been assigned too the Survey Corps for this expedition."

Ethan was unsure what to say as his father's eyes fell upon him. Johnathan roughly stroked his beard as he spoke up, "How about you? Join the Survey Corps to help humanity or something grand like that?"

The words hit Ethan hard, his muscles now becoming tense. He was tired of people questioning his decision of joining the Survey Corps. He was tired of his brother acting as his babysitter and he was tired of the feeling of having to explain himself to his father. Ethan angrily glared at his father and leaned forward, "I'm tired of all the judgment I've been getting since I put this uniform on. This is my life and I'll follow what path I want, if I wanna be a scout than so be it."

"Even if that path brings you to an early coffin?" Johnathan growled back, the two sharing each others short tempers.

"I'd rather be dead, than living my life in fear!" Ethan cried out, standing up now as he nearly knocked over his cup of tea.

"What about all that talk about joining the Garrison!" Johnathan roared angrily, "Servicing beside your brother where he could keep a watchful eye on you! You're just lucky your mother is looking over your ass and he just happened to get orders to go over the wall with your precious Survey Corps!"

"I never asked him to babysit me!" Ethan cried out throwing his arms downwards, "I'm a soldier not a child! I don't need my older brother always running to my rescue!"

"No you are a child!" Johnathan roared back.

"That's enough!" Ryland shouted, pushing the two apart from each other, "I guess we would like to have the whole barn hear our business."

Johnathan was about to open his mouth and speak again, when they were interrupted by an echoing voice.

"All refugees gather up!" The voice echoed loudly, both Ethan and Ryland didn't react much to the voice but Johnathan carried a look of annoyance.

"You boys stay hidden," Johnathan instructed them, as he quickly exited the stable without wasting another moment.

The two brothers shared a look of confusion, their curiosity getting the best of them as they silently approached the cloth doorway of the stable. Peering through their eyes scanned the barn, a long line of about twenty refugees were lined up by stable. Orchestrating the whole operation was three uniformed soldiers from the Military Police (MP), the three of them all carried flintlock rifles lazily over their shoulders.

"What are those clowns doing here?" Ethan whispered.

"Not sure," Ryland responded, "Also don't make fun of them. You could of became one of them if you were smart." Ethan playfully nudged him in the side as Ryland snickered lowly.

One of the older soldiers spoke up as he wore the rank of Senior Team Leader on his collar, a sleazy black mustache brushing against his lips as he began to prepare himself for a speech. Clearing his throat he stepped forward, "As you know criminal activity has increased in this area lately. With such a large sector assigned under my command it's very difficult for me to properly disperse my men among every farm land. Thus, I have concluded that with the proper payment I shall lend this specific farm a little bit more security."

"You're trying to get us to pay you so you can protect us?" Johnathan spat angrily.

"Not at all!" The mustached soldier laughed, "It's simply an increase of taxes!"

"You're simply using the taxes as a coverup!" Another refugee cried out, as the older gentleman was quickly greeted by the stock of a rifle right in the gut. The man coughed violently as he dropped too the ground, Johnathan quickly rushing over to aid the man but was quickly also greeted by the stock of a rifle right in the face. Dropping onto the ground violently, Jonathan grabbed his face as blood splattered from his nose.

"Daddy!" Mia cried out, the six year old rushing past the mustached soldier and his two violent lackeys.

"Hey!" Ethan cried out, emerging from the stable before Ryland could even stop him. The enraged scout stormed across the barn as his father attempted to call him back, but his voice was muffled as one of the MP's roughly kicked him in the side. Ethan's began too boil upon seeing this, "What the hell do you think you're doing to my father you swine!"

"Oh this is a turn of events!" The mustached soldier chirped out joyfully, "I think it would be best if you were on your way soldier!"

"Not before I cut you down a few sizes!" Ethan roared, as blinded by his anger he connected his hilts with a set of blades and violently ripped them from his scabbard. His hands white from the pressure he was grasping the hilts with, but before he could even take a step forward he had two rifles traced on him and another traced on his family. Ethan's heart skipped a beat as he realized his sudden outburst could cost his father and sister's lives.

"By the lack of horror and despair in your eyes I can tell you're new too the Titan Fodder Corps," The mustached soldier snickered as the two other MP's grinned at his joke, "I think it would be best if you stopped playing hero and just simply left, before you got hurt kid. Return to your suicide squad and go becoming Titan food in your next mission for _humanity_."

Ethan's grip on his hilts only tightened as he truly hated being talked down too. He was about to speak again when suddenly he watched the other rifle that was traced on him, change targets. The MP glared down his iron sights at the arrival of yet another soldier, this one however was a field medic from the Garrison and just by comparing faces it was obvious he was brothers with the other soldier. The mustached soldier released a loud laugh, "We got a whole family reunion here!"

"I think it would be best if we stopped pointing rifles at my family," Ryland growled calmly.

"Or wh-" The mustached soldier spoke up, but he was caught off by the sound of a 3DMG going off. The mustached soldier's eyes became wide with pain as he cried out, lodged deep within his left ribcage was an anchor from Ryland's 3DMG. The MP who had his rife traced on Ryland stumbled back in shock at the sudden turn of events, he was so taken back that he didn't have time to dodge the second anchor that Ryland had fired right at his arm. The MP cried out in pain as he fell back, his rifle dropping onto the ground and going off from the sudden pressure of being dropped. Gun powder filled the air as the round ripped through the roof of the barn and every refugee jumped back in shock.

"Don't move!" Ethan roared loudly, he had taken a hold of the mustache soldier's rifle and had it aimed at the third MP. The third MP shook violently as he had his rifle aimed at both Johnathan and Mia, his comrades both on the ground in pain as they had just had an anchor meant to pierce stone lodged into their bodies. Ethan glared down his iron sights as he knew with a flintlock rifle he had only one shot, if he missed than it would end with the death of someone close. His hands became sweaty as he realized this was his chance to prove that he was no longer a child, but a soldier.

He was a proud soldier.

Capable of saving both his father and sister.

"Release them both!" The MP demanded, his voice almost as shaky as his hands were. His grasp on the situation was loose as he couldn't understand how a group of refugees and two simple soldiers could turn the tide against three MP's. His eyes were so focused on Ryland who had both his comrades hooked on tightly with his 3DMG, he hadn't noticed that Ethan was already upon him. The MP was quickly greeted by the stock of Ethan's rifle and the MP was sent stumbling back, but Ethan was far from done with him. Sweeping the ground, he took the MP's legs right out from under him and jabbed the barrel of the rifle into the MP's neck.

"I think you're in no position to give out orders," Ethan growled angrily.

* * *

The three MP's had been taken care of properly, Ryland calling in a favor from a Garrison soldier who he had once saved the life of during a supply run over the wall. Knowing the three would get away with their actions if handed in to the local Military Police station, he had handed them over too the Garrison who could properly deliver the three MP's over to a more proper law official and have them placed before a court instead of handing them over to their own people. Ryland had taken care of Johnathan's nearly broke nose and all the refugees had calmed down a great bit since the events. Ethan however was now eager to get back to base, his desire to speak with his father further on the issue wasn't something he didn't desired.

"We should get going," Ryland commented, knowing very well Ethan was more than ready to leave.

"I understand," Johnathan sighed, as he stood up along with Mia in his arms.

"Sorry this wasn't your ideal visit," Ethan muttered, his arms folded against his chest as he did his best not to sound too annoyed at his father.

Johnathan chuckled weakly, "You two really gave those military police brats a run for their money!"

Mia cried out in joy as Ethan looked over his shoulder, slightly shocked his father wasn't lecturing him once again. A smirk now appearing on the young scout's face as he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, "Nothing different from what we learned in training." Ryland chuckled as Ethan quickly shot him a look, "However, I've never seen anyone use their maneuver gear the way you did!"

"Nothing a little cleaning won't fix," Ryland chuckled, as his anchors still had a collection of dry blood on their tips.

Ethan nearly fell over, "I'm not worried about that! I'm worried about, where the hell did you learn to use them like that!"

Johnathan laughed loudly as he truly did miss seeing his two sons bicker the way they did. Ethan always overreacting over the small things and Ryland simply ignoring him, all while trying to change the subject on purpose too annoy his younger brother. A weak smile now was worn on Johnathan's face, "I'm so proud of both of you."

The two brothers took note of the weakened look on his face. Johnathan did his best to stay strong, "Your mother would be so proud of you all."

"I'm sure she'd be proud of you also," Ethan added on.

Ryland snickered lowly, "She'd totally be proud of the way you took that rifle butt too the face."

"Yeah, daddy!" Mia cried out, "You fell hard!"

Johnathan's grip on his daughter became tight as he now could feel the tears run down his bleed stained face, "Just please... Come back."

A single teared rolled down Ethan's cheek upon seeing his father breakdown, "We will father."

"I'll make sure of it," Ryland promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

The sound of hundreds of horse hooves filled the air of the, Trost District. The outcropped city district of Wall Rose had became the new launching point for the Survey Corps' expeditions ever since the lose of the, Shiganshina District and Wall Maria. The faces of the locals were mixed with emotions as many supported the Survey Corps in their end goal, but most of the population saw their expeditions as a waste of human life. Children watched in awe as their eyes gleamed in amazement and inspiration at the sight of the uniformed and green cloaked scouts, the uniform that every child inspired to wear one day. Yet, not everyone was as supportive of the scout's goal. Some stood within the shadows with hushed whispers as they secretly prayed for the failure of the Survey Corps. Many had lost people they were once close with from the expeditions and many wished the senseless missions over the wall would end one day.

However, today was not that day.

Today was the day yet anther expedition would take place.

Another push to take back what was taken from them.

Another step forward for humanity.

...

"Look alive you two," Mia instructed, both Ryland Riley as they were riding in the lead of the formation just several rows behind Erwin and his top squad leaders. Mia simply nudged her head upwards towards a small stone bridge that ran above the street they were traveling on. The bridge was occupied by several uniformed soldiers, a few of them wore the symbol of the Military Police and the remainder wore the Garrison symbol. Within the group of uniforms the recognizable face of the Garrison's southern Commander, Dox Pixis.

"What is he doing here?" Riley muttered, doing her best to avoid locking eyes with the higher ups as it was pretty easy to spot the Garrison medics out of the horde of scouts. While the scouts wore their standard uniform along with their trademark green cloak with their symbol on the back, the Garrison opted to wear their own uniform to better identify them. The Garrison medics wore their standard uniforms along with their red cross arm bands, instead of using the scout's trademark green cloaks they decided to use an older issue of gray cloaks that had red cross stitched on the back. The gray cloaks with the red cross was decided on so the scouts would have an easier time identifying field medics while in the formations.

Ryland kept his eyes focused forward as best as he could, "They're here most likely to show their support towards the Survey Corps. However, I'm sure the commander is here to see the medical attachment go through with this."

"There's a lot of doubts that us Garrison medics can keep up with the scouts," Mia added on, an oddly devilish grin displayed across her face as she purposely locked eyes with Dot Pixis and his entourage of fellow officers. A similar grin slowly forming on Pixis' face upon seeing this, "Lets show them what we're made of."

Riley's eyes locked with Ryland's eyes, her mind still wrapped around the talk they had not long ago. Unsure what the outside held for her Riley knew all she could do was trust the soldier next to her, there was no guaranteed she'd even make it the first night out there. Regardless, she knew she couldn't harp over anything that was said that day and even if she was unsure if she could trust him, she knew she had to put her trust within Ryland's hands. Riley weakly whispered with a strong stare, "Don't falter out there."

...

"You look a bit nervous," Gunther commented, as the Special Operations Squad was with the leading group and amongst the group of skilled soldiers was Ian. The young medic tightly grasping the reins of his horse, his eyes glaring before him as he fearful of locking eyes with any hopeful civilians along the street. Swallowing loudly, Ian simply responded with a weak nod as he was unsure what words could even describe the nervous panic attack he was fighting with at the time.

"Don't you worry," Petra chirped up lowly, "You let us worry about the Titans. We just need you to be on your A game when it comes to treating the wounded."

"If you can't handle that simple job than you better go home now," Auruo spoke up, his usual cocky attitude and way of carrying himself causing a few of his fellow comrades to roll their eyes.

Ian gulped lowly, wishing the choice to go home was something he could actually do without being shot for treason and desertion. Ian could feel the eyes of every bystander piercing his very core, the low hushed whispers reaching his ears as everyone was shocked and surprised to see Garrison soldiers mixed within the ranks of the Survey Corps. News of the collaboration between the two military branches reached the ears of every soldier and citizen, many mocked the Garrison for even wasting a few of their soldiers on a hopeless cause. Yet, hundreds flocked to see the sight of the two branches working together, the sight lifting up a sense of hope for humanity as many thought this meant salvation was in sight.

"I'll do my best," Ian forced out, a look of satisfaction now plastered upon the faces of his fellow squad mates as they were glad to hear this.

...

"Watch my back out there," Oliver whispered into Ethan's ear, as the two rose closely down the street. The gate now insight and the sensation of reality now hitting the greenhorn soldiers with a ton of bricks. The horses all began to come to a halt as the endless line of green cloaks started to chatter amongst themselves, soldiers giving each other their final words of wisdom and a few team leaders giving out last minute orders.

Ethan took this moment to respond, "Looks like you do ne-" Ethan's snarky comment was cut short, as he became at a lost for words upon seeing the horrified look upon Oliver's face. The usual cocky and proud soldier now carried a look of horror, as his muscular build shook weakly and a dark shadow had taken upon his face. Ethan weakly coughed as he struggled to find words of comfort for his friend, "Yeah... I'll watch your back."

Ethan quickly pulled his gaze from Oliver, not wanting to hurt his ego with his worried stare. Ethan shook the sudden cold sensation he was beginning to get down his neck and threw his gaze upon Hanna, who sat oddly still on her horse. Hanna reminded him of a statue at that moment, her eyes never left the soldier in front of her and her body didn't move an inch. His eyes examined every feature of her, from the uniform she wore so proudly all the way to her rosy lips that puckered outwards in her stone like state. Almost as if she could feel his gaze, she broke from her motionless statues and turned her gaze upon him.

Her eyes showed no fear, but no glimmer of hope also.

Her full rosy lips moving as if they were in slow motion, "Don't leave my side."

Ethan was taken back by her words. He could barely even find the words to speak up, thus all he could muster up the courage to do was nod. Ethan felt ashamed for not saying anything, but within those seconds Hanna's shoulder eased up and her body became less tense. A small glimmer now gleaming in her eyes as she exhaled loudly with a forced grin.

...

"So many people are watching us," Sarah whimpered lowly, her dislike for large crowds and being the center of attention causing her nerves to get the better of her. Her eyes scanned from face-to-face as she felt as if every set of eyes was watching her with judgement. She had always done poorly under pressure and the sensation of the world's weight now resting upon her shoulders caused her to feel like breaking down. Yet, the warm sensation of a hand on her shoulder caused her tearful eyes to look up and lock with the oddly focused stare from Lawrence.

The usually day dreaming scout stood before her more focused than ever, "Stand strong before the people. It may not seem like it, but we are that glimmer of hope they need."

Sarah's eyes lit up as she was shocked to hear such words from Lawrence of all people. Taking in a deep breath she nodded, "As long as we work as a team we'll be fine."

Lawrence grinned in agreement, "Exactly."

"You're surprisingly calm," Sarah added, keeping her voice low as she was watchful of the other soldiers.

Lawrence nodded with a determined gleam in his eyes and a devilish grin, "It's because I spent all last night puking my brains out. As far as I know right now, I don't have an ounce of food in my stomach to throw up."

Sarah weakly looked down in disappointment as he couldn't tell if he was being serious, "I guess that's one way to stay confident and not allowing your nerves get the best of you."

...

Erwin's eyes never left the gate before him, he could feel the piercing glares of hundreds of his men and civilians behind him. A small lump collecting within his chest as he prepared himself for another expedition that would hopefully lead humanity towards a brighter future. That was what Erwin was hoping for, but he knew for sure that before that day would arrive, more good men would have to give their lives for the sake of humanity. A burden that he willingly would carry as the commander of the Survey Corps, a duty that he would preform to the best of his ability until the day he died. Until that day however, Erwin was prepared to push humanity in the right direction no matter the obstacles that stood in his way.

Titans.

Humans.

Erwin Smith and the Survey Corps were prepared to fight.

"Opening the gate!" A voice echoed loudly, as the air was filled with the creaking of gears and the rattling of chains. Several Garrison troops landed safely on the nearby roof tops, their duty for the past hour had been doing their best to ensure the area around the gate was clear of all Titans. Citizens shuffled back nervously as a beam of light ripped through the gaping hole in the wall as the gate was pulled upwards, the scouts and medics all awaiting for their order to move out.

This was it.

"Prepare yourselves for another expedition for the sake of humanity!" Mike roared loudly, thrusting his blade high into the air as nearly everyone behind him followed his lead.

"Survey Corps!" Erwin roared loudly, "Move out!"

The sound of hundreds of soldiers screaming at the top of their lungs, followed by the earth shattering echo of hundreds of horses racing down the stone street. The air was filled with the cries of humanity, as every man and women prepared themselves for the battle that would await them outside the wall. Their years of training behind them, as they prepared themselves for the real thing. Their minds as sharp as their blades, their spirits burning fiercely like a flame. Every soldier was prepared, whether they were a scout or a medic. This would be the defining moment in all their lives, would they continue fearing the shadow of oppression the Titans had created over them or would they stand and fight.

The horde of green cloaks poured out of the gate, the squads quickly taking position upon reaching the outside. Dipping and diving through the ruined city that once stood outside the Trost District. Horses burst through the tall grass and trampled over the chunks of stone that once aided in holding the homes of many together. Soldiers of all backgrounds scanned the area carefully, as their leaders took control and began to spread each other out as they got farther away from the wall.

...

"The gate just closed," Riley gasped, as the reality that there was no turning back finally sunk in.

Ryland nodded, "There's no turning back now."

Mia chuckled at his comment, "There was never any turning back!"

...

"I've never been this far from the wall," Ian gasped, as he could feel short at breath as he realized they had already passed the three mile mark.

"You wanna go home already?" Auruo teased him.

"Silence you two," Levi cut them off, as he joined up with is squad, "Keep sharp and don't die."

...

"I spent most my life in Wall Maria," Ethan gasped as he scanned his surroundings, "Why does all of this look so different then?"

"This isn't the Wall Maria we use too know," Hanna shook her head, "It's Titan territory now."

"It'll never be the same," Oliver spat out.

...

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sarah whined, as she could no longer see the wall anymore.

"Hold in your breakfast Jensen!" Red shouted, as the senior team leader passed by the two on his way to link up with the deployment team he was in command of.

"He's right," Lawrence chimed in, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It'd be a shame if you threw it all up."

...

 _There was no turning back now._

 _Life or death._

 _Fight or die._

 _They were the last glimmer of hope that humanity had._

 _They couldn't falter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

"Patch him up quickly! We have company!" Mia roared loudly, as the Garrison squad leader was perched up on a nearby roof top along with three other scouts. Within the first hour of the expedition a squad of scouts were forced to make their way through a small town that stood in their path. At first glance the town appeared clear of all Titans, but upon reaching the center of town the group was ambushed by a single seven meter Titan, while surprised by the sudden appearance the squad was able to dodge the incoming attack. However, the Titan was able to follow up with a swift swipe of its arm across the street they were passing through on and wounded the rear scout.

The squad of scouts quickly took down the rouge Titan and fired off a purple flare, a rarely used flare in the past expedition as it was used to signal when a scout was grabbed by a Titan. However, most scouts never even bothered to fire off a flare in such situations as every second mattered in saving the life of the snagged scout. Mia decided they'd need a specific flare to identify when units needed medical attention. Thus, the purple flare would be used to signal the need for medical aid, all responding medical units would than respond with the newly supplied orange flare signaling their response so other medics would know the situation was being taken care of. Upon seeing both flares, Red who was in command of the deployment team would send a relay medic along with a medical cart to help retrieve the wounded soldier. Upon retrieving the wounded soldier, the team would fire off a second orange flare signaling to the rest of the formation.

"It seems the horse took the brute of the damage," Ryland explained, as he pressed the palm of his hand against the open wound that was located on the scout's lower left ribcage. The Titan had killed the horse within one hit and wounded by the scout by sending his body flying into a nearby support beam. The support beam had cracked two of his ribs and left a large gash in his side which was currently bleeding out.

"I see three Titans approaching from the East!" One of the scouts cried out loudly, Mia quickly taking note of the seven meter Titans who were slowly making their way through the outskirts of the town. One of the scouts quickly fired off a red flare directly towards the three Titans, within a few seconds several other red flares began appearing within the distance. Mia took note that this meant the formation would begin to change directions due to the appearance of a red flare, but at the same time upon seeing a purple flare the formation would slow their pace as if they continued at their original speed it became obvious that the medics and the wounded soldier would be left behind within a matter of minutes. Erwin thus decided that it wouldn't be until the second orange flare was spotted that the formation would once again return too their original speed. Erwin knew he was sacrificing speed for lives, something that didn't settle with him at first but he quickly realized that most of their expeditions were cut short due to high casualties. They might of been covering ground at a slower pace then before, but in the end they'd gain more distance overall.

"They just fired a red flare," Riley panicked, "We gotta get moving before more Titans arrive."

Ryland shook his head, "Not until we stop the bleeding."

"If we stay we'll die," Riley argued back, her sense of fear finally getting to her as this was her first high stakes situation she had been in since joining the military.

Ryland growled annoyingly, "Trust the squad leader and the scouts."

Riley looked at Mia and the scouts with unsureness, she wanted to trust her fellow soldiers but a part of her told her that no one could be trusted. She wanted to believe that small group could protect them long enough to save the wounded scout's life, but she was also realistic as she knew that combating three Titans at once with a small team was extremely difficult. Ryland snapped his finger as he sent small droplets of blood through the air, "I need you with me. Every second you waste thinking about what's going around you is a life lost. I know as a soldier we must be aware of our surroundings, but as medics we must place our trust in the ones who promise to protect us and place our full attention upon the patient."

"You want me to put my life in their hands?" Riley was shocked, she didn't like the idea of leaving herself wide open for an attack. The idea left her nervous and unsettled, the realization that she could die simply due to the lack of skill by the soldier who was suppose to be guarding her.

Ryland nodded, "It's a tough thing to do. However, we don't have much of a choice."

Riley weakly nodded as she was still unsure of this all, "I'll do what I can."

"Good," Ryland grinned, "Now hand me some gauze and sealing powder!"

"Roger!" Riley barked out, taking in a deep breath so she could relax her nerves properly. Reaching into her medical pouch she quickly pulled out a roll of medical gauze and a small packet of a white powder like substance. The sealing powder was created by medical experts, a substance that when applied to a wounded area it would create a chemical reaction and clog up all open wounds and arteries. The powder was only a temporary solution as it would only hold for a few hours, usually only properly clogging the wound fully for one hour. This was used out in the field to stop bleeding, giving the medics time to transport the wounded to a safer location where other medical personal could properly clean and patch up the wound.

Ryland quickly signaled for Riley to add pressure to the wound. The young girl quickly pressed his fist onto the applied area, a technique which she preferred compared to Ryland's favored open palm technique. Ryland ripped open the packet with his mouth like a ravaged animal, spitting some powder residue from his mouth as he quickly poured the packet's powder onto the open wound. Riley winced as she could feel the fizzing of the powder, a feeling tickling and bothering her blood stained skin as she continued to apply pressure to the wound.

"Clear the wound," Ryland instructed her, the young female medic quickly removing her hand as she watched a single squirt of blood escape where her fist once was before it was covered up by the fizzing foam of the sealing powder. Ryland wasted no time and began to dress the wound with the medical gauze, Riley following his lead with checking the scout's vitals and determining that he was still breathing. His heart rate at decreased due to the pain killers they had given him, but beside that the young scout would survive the encounter with the Titan.

"The retrieval team is here!" Mia called out, as she launched through the air. The squad leader landing on a nearby rooftop, her eyes watching as the three other scouts did their best to lead the three Titans away from their location.

"Load him up! I don't wanna be here when those Titans arrive!" The medic in the cart called out, his hands pulling out a flare gun as he fired off the final orange flare. This one would signal towards the rest of the formation that the wounded soldier had been transported and that they could return to their normal speed as the medics who were aiding the wounded would no longer be stationary.

Ryland and Riley wasted no time as they quickly placed the wounded scout in the back of the cart, where a second medic was located prepared to stabilize the scout on their way back towards the rear. As fast as the cart had arrived, they were gone riding away from the town as fast as possible. Mia's whistling echoed throughout the town as the three other scouts quickly abounded their mission of leading the Titans away and began to return to their horses. Mia joined her two assistants on the ground, "Lets get on our horses and out of here!"

"Roger!" Riley responded loudly.

The three wasted no time calling their horses back to their position and lesser time mounting them up. Within ten seconds the three were riding off towards the northern part of the town, using the back streets to avoid the three wandering Titans they had spotted earlier. As they dipped through the streets of the ghost town Ryland couldn't help, but notice a grin on Riley's face, "You did a good job keeping calm earlier!"

Riley grinned back at him, "Don't mock me! I was a mess at first!"

"We're all a bit of a mess our first time around kid," Mia interrupted loudly, "All that matters is that you were able to get the job done in the end!"

Riley nodded with determination, as she had to admit that if it wasn't for Ryland's example she probably wouldn't of trusted the others to guard her while she worked on the wounded soldier. Simply seeing Ryland a man whose main goal was to stay alive so he could protect his brother, place his full trust in a group of soldiers he barely knew really helped her. She felt if he could place is trust in his fellow soldiers in such a way, then she had no excuse. It would take some time too get use too relaying on others to protect her, but she knew her job as a medic was to provide medical aid to the wounded.

This was her duty, she had to get use to it.

Ryland's eyes glared at his blood stained hands, a weak sigh of relief as he was glad that it hadn't been his brother's squad that he had to respond to. He felt guilty for being glad that the wounded soldier wasn't his brother, but at the same time he couldn't shake off the feeling of relief that his brother hadn't fallen pray to the Titans. However, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would see a purple flare emerge into the sky from the eastern sector of the formation where his brother was assigned. At that moment he was unsure if Mia would decide if they'd respond to the call or allow one of the medics already assigned to that sector take care of it, Ryland only hoped that regardless of her call that he would be able to keep his composure. He knew there were eyes on him seeing how he would react when his brother was put at risk, in reality even he was unsure how he would react. A few days earlier when his brother was threatened by the Military Police his body had instinctively taken action without him even giving it a second thought, however out here something like that could get him and Ethan killed.

Ryland knew he had to keep control of himself.

* * *

"Red smoke!" Mike called out, as he fired off a red flare himself and slowly began to change the course his squad was going in. Ever since the start of the expedition the squad had yet to run into a Titan, the trail of red flares helping the squad avoid most encounters. While most of the squad was glad of this, Ethan was slightly anxious to see a Titan for the first time. He had yet to see one before due to him being in training when the wall was breached, Ethan had heard stories from the veteran soldiers and even from Ryland himself. The way they described the Titans wasn't that frightening, but it was the look in their eyes when they told the stories that caused Ethan to feel uneasy.

"We've been having some good luck so far," Hanna sighed as she brought her horse closer towards Ethan's horse.

Ethan nodded in agreement, "I kinda wanna see one though and just get it over with."

Hanna cleared her throat, "I know how you feel. I've never seen a Titan before, so I'm a bit nervous when I see one if I'll freeze up."

"I don't wanna be a burden too the squad so if we could just get it out of our system I know we can be of better assistance too them," Ethan explained, as he truly feared the idea of his body freezing up and his mind going blank. He hated the idea of everyone seeing them as a bunch of rookies who didn't know better, he wanted to prove his worth towards the squad and show them that he could hold his weight. However, if he had never even seen a Titan before he knew that if his first encounter with one was at close quarters it could be his last.

Hanna took note of Oliver's silence as he rode a few meters ahead of them. His body was tense and he sat up straight on his horse, never looking back at them or away from the area before him. Hanna had to admit a silent Oliver was never a good thing, even if she found him absolutely annoying when he did speak. Hanna dug her heels into the side of her horse and quickly caught up with the blonde haired scout, "It's a bit nerve wracking out here even if we haven't seen a Titan yet."

Oliver simply nodded.

Hanna stuck out her lower lip a bit annoyed that he was blowing her off, "I'm curious how Sarah and Lawrence are doing at the head of the formation."

"I'm sure they're fine," Oliver responded casually with.

Hanna could feel a surge of annoyance burst through her mind, "I hope Riley is doing fine out there also."

"Yeah," Oliver yawned lowly.

Hanna was just about to blow up, when Mike cut the two off with a sudden announcement.

"We'll be passing by that tree line over there soon, I need a team too scout ahead and make sure there's no surprises waiting in the thick brush!" Mike called out, his voice echoing throughout the spread out squad.

"I'll do it, sir!" Oliver called out, eagerly raising his hand as Hanna was taken back by the sudden surge of emotion he just had. It was only a few seconds ago he was brushing her off like nothing and now he was eagerly volunteering to scout ahead.

"Alright, kid!" Mike grinned, as he nodded towards one of the more veteran scouts instructing them too tag along with Oliver. Mike knew this would a good opportunity for the young scout to gain some experience in scouting ahead. It would teach him what he needed to look out for when scouting out thick tree lines and what the best way of going about it was.

Oliver and the other scout rode out ahead, their horses unleashing powerful leaps forward as they passed by Mike and towards the tree line. Hanna annoyingly falling back beside Ethan, the two of them surprised by Oliver's sudden change of attitude. Hanna assumed he was just ignoring her and Ethan thought Oliver was just taking the opportunity to get a jump over Ethan while out in the field. However, the two hadn't noticed the nervous look on Oliver's face as he rode off towards the tree line. His hands tightly gripping the reins as he felt as if he was about to loose his breakfast.

"Keep an eye out for any type of movement and any sign of previous passage through the brush," The scout explained clearly as the two arrived a few meters from the tree line. Oliver nodded as he kept an eye out for any Titans hiding within the tree line and any broken branches as that would be a sign that a Titan had passed through the area at some point. His eyes scanned every inch of the tree line before him, only catching the gentle movement of the leaves as the wind blew through them. A weakened smile slowly forming on Oliver's face as the sight oddly calmed his soul, he became so lost at the sight that he hadn't noticed the pair of eyes that were now starring back at him through the tree line.

"Titan!" The other scout cried out, as he quickly made a break away from the tree line.

Oliver however didn't move, his heart sank and his mind went blank at the sight of the large eyes glaring back at him. His face turning a paler color than usual as he could feel the large eyes examining every inch of him, like a wolf preparing to pounce upon its next meal. The sound of his fellow scouts were like muffled voices in the distance, as within those seconds all he could hear was the wind and all he could see was his own reflection in the emerald green eyes of the murderous beast before him.

"Oliver move!" Ethan cried out, horrified at the sight as now Mike and the others could see the ten meter Titan begin to emerge from the top of the tree line.

The voice of his closest friend and rival was enough to snap Oliver out of his state of mind. The blonde haired scout pulling roughly on the reins as he his horse kicked its front hooves high into the air. Slamming his heels into the horse's sides he quickly made a mad dash away from the tree line, his split second decision just saving his life as the Titan slammed its open palm right where he once was. Oliver's heart rate increased as he could hear the Titan chasing after him on all fours, its unkempt brown hair flying through the wind as it extended his neck out several times in an attempt to bite into him. Oliver was able to make several sharp maneuvers, thus escaping near death at the powerful bite of the Titan. The scout who had gone out with Oliver desperately tried to flank the Titan from behind, but at the distance he was at he was unable to get close enough to hook his anchors into the beast.

"Lead it this way kid!" Mike shouted, knowing very well that a Titan running at that speed would be hard to outrun for long. Mike quickly turned his attention to the other three members of the squad, "We'll have to finish the Titan off as he brings it through this area."

"How?" Ethan asked, his hands beginning to shake at the idea of having to combat the first ever Titan he had encountered. Earlier he had been anxious to see one, but now he was praying that the veteran scouts would take care of it themselves.

"When the Titan gets close we'll grab its attention by launching ourselves over its head," Mike explained as he motioned towards himself and the other scout who was with them, "You two will launch your anchors into the ground just past its arms when its distracted. You'll swoop in and slice it at its wrist, since its running on all fours it should collapse forward and I'll finish it off."

"Uhh, sir with all due respect," Hanna interrupted him, "Wouldn't it be wise if we were the distractions."

Mike simply shook his head, "I can't have Ross the only one out there gaining some experience. Winters and Lagar, if you wanna save your friend you'll hit your marks."

Mike knew a situation like this was the best time to motivate his new troops.

He only hoped they were up too the challenge.

"Yes, sir!" Ethan forced himself.

Ethan felt as if time was slowing down, as he watched Oliver racing towards them with the Titan close on his tail. The scout he had been with earlier desperately trying to catch up with them, his eyes filled with anger as he realized his horse wasn't fast enough. Mike and the other scout gracefully rode past them, the two veterans not giving the plan of attack a second thought. Ethan gulped lowly as he could see Hanna was also physically shaken by all of this. Ethan knew if this were too be a successful take down they had to work as one, that meant they needed to be on the same page. Ethan threw her a look of determination, "When I say fire we both will launch our anchors towards the ground. When I say go we'll follow up by moving forward and slicing the wrist."

Hanna was taken back as Ethan was never one to take lead. He had always been the one who would only take the role of leader if he was forced by the higher ups to do so. Realizing the plan would end in failure if she was hesitant, Hanna responded with a firm nod and the two began to prepare themselves to go on the assault.

"Pick up the speed!" Mike roared angrily, as he realized at the speed Oliver was going at he would become Titan food.

Oliver's heart sank he could feel his horse slowly giving up, the animal huffing loudly as it must had hurt its leg during the sharp maneuvers from earlier. Oliver could feel the hot steamy breath of the Titan from behind, as his cloak blew upwards from it. A dark shadow swallowing him up as the sensation of heat suddenly hit the back of his neck. Oliver's wide blue eyes looked over his shoulder in horror, as he could see was the back of the Titan's throat. A blood curling scream filled the air as Hanna feared the worse, Mike cried out a warning as Oliver was practically in the Titan's mouth.

"Oliver!" Ethan cried out, his eyes tearing up at the sight.

 _This was it._

Oliver could feel death creeping up on him, his heart rate at its peak as he felt like it was about too burst through his chest. He awaited for the sound of the Titan's teeth chomping down on him, but it never came. As if all those years of training had suddenly kicked in, Oliver could feel his body moving by itself almost as if it was survival instinct. He felt his body drop to the horse's side, his feet unhooking themselves from the horse. His arm giving a powerful shove off the horse's side as he launched himself away from the horse. Just as he did this, he watched in horror as the Titan's teeth closed in on the horse. The horse's body being severed from its own legs, its former rider abandoning it at the last second. Oliver didn't have enough time to even realize that he had survuve, as his body slammed into the ground and he entered an endless tumble across the ground.

"Launch!" Mike called out, as along with the other scout he unleashed a powerful stream of gas and sent himself flying off his horse and into the air. The Titan was still racing forward, allowing Mike and the other scout to position themselves directly over the path it would be taking.

Ethan's eyes became wide as he realized this was his part of the plan, "F-fire!"

The two greenhorn scouts fired their anchors forward, both of them finding their target within the ground right behind the Titan's legs. Their eyes meeting as Hanna awaited for Ethan's next order, "Go!"

The two unleashed a stream of gas as they were lifted off their horses and sent flying forward. The Titan so occupied with the mouthful it currently had and the sudden appearance of two humans right above it, the titan had yet to notice the two greenhorn scouts who were currently flying right towards it. With both blades at hand the two positioned their bodies in a horizontal manner, their feet facing towards the Titan as the extended their blades outwards. Ethan and Hanna had both decided to use both blades, thus ensuring that they would completely cut through the Titan's wrist.

Just as planned both their blades sliced through the Titan's wrist. The large beast lost its frontal support and came crashing forward, its face slamming into the ground as its back legs continue to push forward. The force of the crash was enough to sent the Titan sliding forward, thus leaving its neck exposed and the Titan unable to even see any type of attack coming at it. Mike grinned at the success of the plan and hooked his anchors into the back of the Titan's neck and launched himself forward, his blades cutting through its neck like warm butter.

The attack was a success!

...

"Go link up with the relay team and get one of their spare horses!" Mike ordered, the scout who had gone forward with Oliver earlier. The scout nodding in response as he raced off towards the center flank. Mike turned his attention towards the rest of his squad, a satisfied grin on his face, "Congrats! The three of you just had your first assist."

Hanna and Ethan grinned ear-to-ear as they were still shaking violently from the recent event, but couldn't help feel a sense of pride.

"I didn't do anything," Oliver argued back.

Mike threw him an odd glare, "If I'm not correct you were the one who baited the Titan into our ambush. If it hadn't been for you, that plan would of never worked and we could of possibly lost more men trying to take it out another way."

Oliver looked down in shame, "I also was the one who dragged the Titan out from the woods."

Ethan quickly butted in, "If you hadn't, it would of just ambushed us later on as we were passing by!"

"He's right!" Hanna joined in, "Plus you never gave up when leading the Titan into the trap! Your riding skills were amazing!"

Oliver could feel a smile slowly form on his face as his eyes began to water up, "Thanks guys."

"I must say I'm a bit more confident in my new squad now that I've seen that we've got some real scouts with us!" Mike called out, as he nudged his fellow veteran squad member who shared a proud smile on his face also. At that moment Ethan felt as if he was no longer a burden upon the squad, Hanna felt a sense of pride grow within her chest, and Oliver for the first time since they left could feel at ease.


End file.
